Libération
by Virginie31
Summary: Quelque chose s'était passé pendant le briefing. C'était un détail, mais il refusait de laisser l'esprit de maître Bra'tac en paix.
1. Des interrogations d'un maître jaffa

**Bonjour,**

**me voici de retour avec une création originale, cru septembre 2011. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

oOoOoOo

Le briefing se passait bien ; SG-1, et plus particulièrement le major Carter, présentait point par point au général Hammond et à Bra'tac le plan d'action élaboré le matin-même. Teal'c était confiant : les choses étaient bien pensées et les chances de réussite étaient grandes.

Leur but était simple : se fondre avec une population jaffa découverte sur P7Z-337 et leur offrir la possibilité de se libérer du joug Goa'Uld grâce à la trétonine. Leur première visite sur la planète avait suscité un réel engouement chez les jaffas, mais un traitre parmi eux avait prévenu Ach, un Goa'Uld de second ordre proche de Seth, de la présence des Tau'ris et de leurs intentions. Ach était revenu sur P7Z-337 avec la ferme intention de déjouer leurs plans d'émancipation, et la population s'était soumise au faux dieu, contrainte par les exécutions qu'il faisait subir en réponse aux tentatives de rébellion.

Sur les conseils de Teal'c, SG-1 avait fait appel à maître Bra'tac pour soumettre leur plan à son expertise. Ils auraient aussi besoin de lui pour les mener sur la planète en vaisseau, la porte ayant selon toute apparence été détruite.

Teal'c avait beau chercher un défaut à ce plan, il n'en trouvait pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il leva un sourcil devant l'air soucieux de Bra'tac. Son ancien maître était assis face à lui, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs. Il faisait reposer son menton sur ses mains jointes et ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point invisible de la table. Teal'c n'avait pas besoin de sonder le visage de l'ancien maître pour savoir qu'il n'écoutait pas la conversation qui avait débuté quelques minutes auparavant entre les membres de SG-1.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Bra'tac ?

La voix calme et profonde de Teal'c interrompit Daniel, qui expliquait à Jack pour la troisième fois pourquoi Ach était considéré comme secondaire par rapport aux autres grands maîtres. Bra'tac releva les yeux et s'excusa dans un sourire. Il fut touché de constater que l'ensemble des Tau'ris présents affichaient un air concerné.

- Tout va bien, mes amis. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mes facultés de concentration s'amenuisent avec mon grand âge, je suppose.

C'était faux. Bra'tac le savait. Teal'c aussi, mais il ne dit rien. Les facultés de concentration du maître jaffa étaient encore aiguisées, et quelle que fut la raison pour laquelle il était distrait, elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'âge.

Maître Bra'tac s'était toujours considéré comme une personne réfléchie. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait porté sur la vie et sur ce qui l'entourait un regard curieux mais posé. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour l'encourager à aller dans ce sens ; de son père, il avait appris à observer la nature et les comportements animaux et humains – des comportements qui se recoupaient bien plus souvent que l'on pouvait penser. De sa mère, il avait hérité d'une logique méthodique et d'une faculté à discerner l'honnêteté chez les gens.

Avec le temps, il était devenu un fin stratège et les plans d'attaque qu'il mettait au point étaient si aboutis qu'il était rare qu'ils échouent.

Ses qualités d'observation et de réflexion avaient fait de lui le prima d'Apophis.

Ces mêmes qualités l'avaient conduit à renier le faux dieu.

Plus tard, son statut de maître jaffa et son grand âge lui conférèrent le titre de sage. Plus qu'un titre, c'était un trait de caractère que ses élèves et ses amis, qu'ils fussent Jaffas ou Tau'ris, lui reconnaissaient.

Depuis toujours, donc, il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il voyait ; quand ça n'était pas le cas, il lui était nécessaire de tisser des liens entre les faits qu'il observait pour éclairer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Bra'tac quitta la salle de briefing dans un état de confusion qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Soucieux, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Daniel Jackson qui lui proposait de le guider jusqu'au quartier des invités afin qu'ils devisent ensemble sur les origines d'Ach. Il lui sourit poliment mais déclina son offre. Depuis le temps qu'il fréquentait le SG-C, il savait s'y repérer. Et pour autant qu'il appréciait l'archéologue et ses théories brillantes, il avait surtout besoin d'être seul pour mettre le doigt sur le détail qui le perturbait. Le plan mis en place par SG-1 était brillant, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Ce n'était donc pas dans cette direction qu'il lui faudrait chercher.

Les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea sans vraiment y faire attention vers les quartiers qui lui étaient généralement attribués. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit franchement en voyant les bougies encore éteintes. Nul doute que Teal'c avait pensé à faire préparer la chambre pour lui. Calmement, sans perdre le fil de ses pensées, il alluma les bougies. Puis, après s'être débarrassé de son long manteau, il prit place au milieu des dizaines de flammes qui éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Assis par terre, il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Le Kelno'reem devrait l'aider à traquer – et, espérait-il, à trouver – le détail qui obsédait son inconscient.

Il sentait son corps se détendre et faire le vide. Une à une, les pensées qui encombraient son esprit s'envolaient. Il était confiant ; il savait que ces mêmes pensées lui reviendraient à son réveil, totalement assimilées ou éclairées d'un jour nouveau. Les événements qu'il venait de vivre s'échappèrent donc momentanément de la sphère de ses préoccupations.

Petit à petit, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce l'envahit entièrement. Il aimait ce moment, celui qui arrivait juste avant de tomber dans l'état d'inconscience ; c'était l'une des rares occasions qu'il avait d'écouter le son du silence.

Et à cet instant précis, alors que Bra'tac sentait sa conscience vaciller, le détail qui l'intriguait lui revint en mémoire. Brièvement, mais clairement. Le jaffa soupira d'aise et de soulagement.

Un sourire.

Tout reposait sur un sourire et sur le regard qui avait provoqué ce sourire. Il inspira de nouveau profondément et quelques secondes plus tard, il entra en Kelno'reem.

oOoOoOo

Sautillant sur place, Jack envoya un crochet dans le menton du jaffa. Ce dernier vacilla à peine ; il posa simplement son regard sur le colonel, qui s'était immobilisé.

- C'est la première fois que j'arrive à vous atteindre depuis... peu importe. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Teal'c fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que Jack se remettait à sautiller. Il para un uppercut et renvoya le coup dans la mâchoire d'O'Neill. Celui-ci grimaça et alla s'asseoir sur le banc en enlevant ses gants.

- Bra'tac avait l'air perturbé pendant le briefing, dit Teal'c en rejoignant le colonel.

Ce dernier défaisait les bandages qui renforçaient la protection des gants et haussa les épaules.

- D'après lui, le plan fonctionnera. Peut-être qu'il y a autre chose, sur Chulak ?

Teal'c leva un sourcil pour exprimer son doute profond concernant cette théorie.

- Il m'en aurait parlé.

- Evidemment... répondit O'Neill en jetant ses gants sur son épaule. Un problème sentimental, peut-être ?

Cette fois-ci, le jaffa tourna carrément la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ? se défendit le colonel. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a plus de 130 ans qu'il ne peut pas... Ok, laissez tomber, finit-il par dire devant l'air dubitatif de Teal'c.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle en faisant un vague signe de la main alors que Teal'c penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté. Se pouvait-il que de telles considérations perturbent son ami ?

oOoOoOo

- Major Carter, puis-je vous parler ?

Sam leva la tête et sourit à Bra'tac.

- Bien sûr, entrez. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Bra'tac lui rendit son sourire et se plaça en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la paillasse.

- J'ai une question concernant le briefing.

Sam focalisa entièrement son attention sur le jaffa.

- Il y a un problème avec le plan ? Un détail que vous voudriez que j'explicite ?

Bra'tac leva une main pour l'interrompre.

- Non, tout a été clair. Ce plan est très bien conçu, major. Je n'ai pas de doute sur son succès. J'aurais voulu vous parler d'autre chose.

Sam haussa les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête. Le briefing avait été consacré à la présentation du plan. Elle ne voyait pas où Bra'tac voulait en venir.

- Pendant la réunion, vous avez souri.

Ses sourcils quittèrent l'altitude où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour se froncer légèrement. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Oui, je suppose que j'ai dû le faire.

Bra'tac lui adressa un sourire poli.

- Ce n'était pas une question, major, c'était une affirmation.

- Eh bien, je sais que les jaffas ne sont pas coutumiers du fait...

Elle s'interrompit en constatant que Bra'tac souriait toujours.

- … peut-être devrais-je dire que _Teal'c_ n'est pas coutumiers du fait. Toujours est-il que...

Elle inspira, quelque peu perdue.

- Excusez-moi, Bra'tac, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Vous aimez O'Neill, dit simplement le maître jaffa.

Sam déglutit difficilement ; elle posa fermement les mains sur la paillasse et ferma les yeux une fraction de secondes.

- Hum, c'est-à-dire que..., bafouilla-t-elle, je l'apprécie, bien entendu. C'est mon supérieur et nous sommes liés par une grande confiance et par un respect mutuel.

Bra'tac l'observait sans rien dire, les yeux brillants. Il laissa passer une éternité avant de reprendre la parole, éternité pendant laquelle Sam tenta de rassembler ses esprits en même temps qu'elle essayait fébrilement de ranger des feuilles de papier déjà triées.

- Mais pourtant, vous lui avez souri.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre mais, ne trouvant rien à dire, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. Bra'tac lui offrit un air contrit.

- Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec ça.

- Non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je comprends. Ça fait partie des conversations que nous sommes censés avoir. L'échange de culture, ce genre de choses. Je pense que Daniel serait plus à même de vous éclairer sur les relations sociales sur Terre.

Pourquoi Daniel n'était-il jamais là quand elle en avait besoin ?

Oh.

Mauvaise idée.

Très mauvaise.

Tout compte fait, mieux valait garder Bra'tac ici plutôt que de le voir courir chez Daniel pour avoir une explication sur le sourire qu'elle avait offert à Jack. Au colonel. Son supérieur.

De quel sourire parlait-il, d'ailleurs ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Le briefing s'était passé comme il se passe toujours. Il y avait bien eu ce regard du colonel qu'elle avait surpris. Un regard bien trop prolongé, bien trop intéressé et bien trop lisible. Avait-elle souri alors ?

- Bra'tac, dit-elle en le voyant partir.

Il se tourna, surpris.

- Je souris beaucoup. A Daniel, à Teal'c. A vous. Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à ce que je sourisse aussi au colonel O'Neill.

Le jaffa revint sur ses pas et se plaça comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- Vous souriez beaucoup, il est vrai. Mais croyez-en un vieil homme : les sourires que vous adressez à vos amis ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux que vous offrez à O'Neill.

- Je le respecte, répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le jaffa lui offrit un sourire sincère.

- Si c'est votre façon d'appeler l'amour, alors oui, vous le respectez. Et il vous respecte en retour.

Le silence retomba un court moment. Bra'tac esquissa un mouvement vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit Sam murmurer :

- Il y a un règlement contre ça.

Il tendit sa main et la posa sur le bras de Sam.

- Sur Chulak aussi, il y a des règles ; la plupart d'entre elles ont été instaurées par les Goa'Uld. Si nous ne les avions pas contournées, Apophis serait encore tout puissant.

- Ce n'est pas comparable, répondit-elle les yeux brillants. Cette règle est juste.

- Une règle qui vous fait pleurer ne peut pas être juste, major.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et inspira profondément. Bra'tac serra amicalement son bras et partit en direction de la porte.

- Bra'tac. Pourquoi...?

- J'avais besoin de savoir, major Carter. Ce sourire que vous avez fait m'a surpris. J'avais simplement besoin de vérifier mon hypothèse.

Elle acquiesça doucement et le laissa partir sans rien ajouter.

oOoOoOo

Bra'tac entra dans le mess et parcourut la salle du regard. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le colonel O'Neill. Il se dirigea vers lui ; il était en train de manger un bol de céréales en lisant un dossier. Il leva la tête en sentant une présence près de lui et invita Bra'tac à prendre place sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

- Bra'tac ! Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Le maître jaffa refusa poliment d'un signe de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda le colonel en enfournant une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche.

- Vous aimez le major Carter.

O'Neill s'arrêta de mâcher et se força à avaler ses céréales.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous aimez le major Carter, répéta Bra'tac un peu plus fort.

Jack tourna la tête à gauche et à droite.

- Alors premièrement, merci de parler moins fort et deuxièmement, au risque de me répéter : je vous demande pardon ?

Bra'tac sourit.

- Elle a eu la même réaction.

Jack haussa les sourcils.

- Parce que vous avez parlé de ça avec Carter ?

- Je l'ai vue sourire, tenta de se justifier Bra'tac.

- Ah évidemment, ça explique tout ! railla Jack.

Il avala une nouvelle portion de céréales et releva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-il alors qu'une moue nerveuse s'affichait sur son visage.

- Elle a dit qu'il y avait un règlement contre ça.

- Oh... ça.

Bra'tac inclina la tête et Jack grimaça.

- Et vous avez décidé de me parler de ce sujet parce que...

- Je vous l'ai dit, colonel. Je l'ai vue vous sourire. Et j'ai vu la façon dont vous la regardiez.

Jack haussa les sourcils au moment où le regard de Bra'tac quittait le colonel pour se poser sur un point derrière lui. O'Neill se retourna et vit Carter esquisser un pas dans le mess. Elle hésita en les voyant, mais elle décida néanmoins de les rejoindre.

- Monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton neutre en saluant Jack.

- Carter, répondit-il sur le même ton. Bra'tac était en train de me dire à quel point notre plan était brillant.

Bra'tac regarda le colonel d'un air surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Sam s'assit à côté du maître jaffa, qui décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se leva donc et les salua.

- Major, colonel, nous nous voyons dans deux heures pour le départ.

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent et le regardèrent quitter le mess. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent permirent à un certain malaise de s'installer. Ils mangeaient en silence en évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

- Bra'tac est quelqu'un de bien, dit finalement Jack en s'adressant au pot de moutarde.

- C'est une belle personne, acquiesça Sam, le regard fixé sur sa gelée.

- Jack, Sam, c'est donc là que vous vous cachiez !

_Dieu soit loué, Daniel !_

- Vous nous cherchiez, Daniel ? demanda Sam en le fixant.

- Oui, dit l'archéologue en souriant. Voilà, j'ai repensé à une chose que Bra'tac m'a dite.

Il laissa son regard passer de Jack à Sam.

- Il vous a parlé ? demanda Sam d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Jack tourna vivement la tête vers elle, mais en croisant le regard pourtant fuyant de son major, il reporta son attention sur Daniel.

- Ok, dit Jack en prenant appui sur la table pour se lever. Je dois y aller.

- Jack ! protesta Daniel. Vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire sur Ach ?

Jack se stoppa dans son mouvement et regarda fixement Daniel.

- Oh. Ach. Je suis tout ouïe, Daniel.

L'archéologue sourit et se pencha en avant.

- Vous vous souvenez que Bra'tac nous a expliqué qu'Ach était considéré comme étant le dieu du désert parce qu'il n'avait jusque-là régné que sur des planètes de sable ?

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent.

- Eh bien j'ai fait quelques recherches dans les livres trouvés sur P7Z-337 et je suis tombé sur un texte très intéressant. C'est une sorte de chronique relatant divers épisodes de la vie d'Ach. On y apprend qu'il ne se baignait que dans du lait d'ânesse et qu'il ne buvait que de l'alcool de papyrus.

L'air réjoui de l'archéologue se heurta aux visages confus de ses amis.

- Vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir ?

- C'est un ivrogne à la peau fragile ?

Sam ne put empêcher le sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, tout comme Jack ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils comprirent soudain ce dont parlait Bra'tac.

- Vous n'êtes pas loin du compte, continua Daniel sans réaliser ce qui se passait.

Carter et O'Neill reportèrent leur attention sur leur ami.

- Dans ce texte, les seules fois où le contact entre Ach et une quelconque source d'eau sont mentionnées, c'est lors d'épisodes où des esclaves ont été lapidés publiquement pour avoir fait l'affront d'amener au dieu de l'eau au lieu de sa boisson habituelle. Il y a même un passage entier qui explique que pendant la période de mousson, Ach ne sortait pas de son palais.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire qu'Ach aurait une sorte d'aversion pour l'eau ?

- A mon avis, ça va plus loin.

- Venez-en au fait, Daniel, dit Jack d'un ton sec.

- Imaginons qu'Ach, dans les premières années de sa vie, ait complètement écarté l'eau de ses habitudes. Au fil des décennies, des siècles puis des millénaires, son corps s'est complètement déshabitué du contact de l'eau. On peut penser qu'aujourd'hui, l'eau est devenu une sorte de poison pour lui.

- Sa cryptonite, en somme, intervint le colonel.

Daniel ouvrit la bouche puis haussa les épaules.

- En somme, acquiesça-t-il.

Les sourcils froncés, Sam réfléchissait.

- Mais ça n'est qu'une hypothèse. Et puis, son hôte a besoin d'eau pour vivre.

Elle put dire à la mine réjouie de Daniel qu'elle lui avait offert la transition dont il rêvait.

- Justement. Ach est connu pour être le Goa'Uld ayant le plus souvent changé d'hôte. Dans les chroniques que j'ai lues, et qui s'étalent sur cinquante ans, on parle d'au moins cinq visages du dieu.

- Et chaque hôte souffrirait de la même intolérance à l'eau ? interrogea Jack.

- Eh bien si c'est une particularité de la larve Goa'Uld, répondit Sam, il est possible qu'elle se transmette à l'organisme de tout nouvel hôte. On sait que les maux qui affectent les symbiotes ont des répercutions sur leurs hôtes, alors... pourquoi pas ? .

- Donc ce que vous préconisez, Daniel, c'est de s'armer de pistolets à eau pour cette mission ?

L'archéologue haussa les sourcils.

- C'est un raccourci, mais basiquement, je pense que l'on pourrait au moins affaiblir Ach avec de l'eau, oui.

O'Neill afficha un air mystérieux et se leva.

- Je vais voir Teal'c. Je pense qu'il a ce qu'il nous faut.


	2. De la durée des voyages interstellaires

**Voici la suite... Concernant les remarques qui ont été faites sur Bra'tac, je ne sais pas, je le verrais bien sortir un truc comme ça. Je viens de revoir "Sacrifices" (saison 8) et la façon dont il essaie d'amadouer "Jack du Minnesota" pour pouvoir célébrer le mariage de Ry'ak m'a fait bien rire, alors je me dis... pourquoi pas ?**

**Une dernière chose : je ne suis clairement pas suffisamment patiente pour écrire des scènes d'action très détaillées, donc... c'est peut-être un peu pauvre de ce côté-là. Disons que si vous voulez une fic pleine d'action, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure pour ça :)**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

oOoOoOo

Le général Hammond fronça les sourcils en regardant SG-1 et maître Bra'tac arriver en salle d'embarquement. Au cours de sa carrière, il avait vu de nombreuses choses. Certaines dont il préférait ne pas se rappeler tant elles étaient synonymes d'horreur et d'autres si extraordinaires qu'elles lui apportaient un sentiment de fierté et de bien-être chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le laissait perplexe et il ne put que s'interroger sur le bienfondé de cette mission.

Un général était-il vraiment censé autoriser une mission assurée par des hommes qui portaient des pistolets à eau en plus de l'équipement réglementaire ?

Il soupira et actionna le micro alors que la porte commençait à tourner autour de son axe.

- SG-1, êtes-vous sûrs que ce soit une bonne idée ?

- Absolument mon général, répondit Carter. Si l'hypothèse de Daniel est correcte, ce dispositif devrait nous permettre de déstabiliser Ach suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir le neutraliser.

Hammond tiqua à la mention du terme « dispositif » : il s'agissait de vulgaires jouets en plastique, après tout, mais il acquiesça. Si le major Samantha Carter, brillante astrophysicienne et soldat émérite, pensait que cette mission devait se faire avec des pistolets à eau, il la croyait.

La porte finit sa rotation et le vortex apparut.

- SG-1, Bra'tac, bon courage.

Les cinq personnes lui répondirent par un signe de tête et s'engouffrèrent dans le vortex, suivis de deux cantines pleines de doses de trétonine, en direction de Chu'lak. Ils devaient rallier un vaisseau réquisitionné par le maître jaffa et s'envoler pour P7Z-337. Le voyage ne devait pas durer plus d'une journée. Le plan prévoyait de pénétrer dans le palais d'Ach, de neutraliser la garde personnelle du Goa'Uld – réduite à quelques jaffas encore sous son emprise -, d'éliminer le grand maître, puis d'annoncer à la population qu'elle était libre. S'en suivrait une période de vaccination et de formation des médecins locaux. Si tout se passait bien SG-1 devait être de retour une semaine plus tard.

oOoOoOo

Jack O'Neill était un homme d'action, c'est pourquoi le fait de passer une journée entière dans un vaisseau, à ne rien faire d'autre que... rien, ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait un besoin urgent de se retrouver sur le terrain. Il avait rejoint l'armée pour ça, en partie.

Assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre une des parois du vaisseau, il songea amèrement qu'il n'avait pas fait ce choix de carrière par goût pour les règlements. Il soupira profondément et leva les yeux vers Carter. Elle était penchée sur l'un des instruments de bord, absolument fascinée par la technologie qu'elle avait le loisir d'étudier pendant tout le temps du voyage. Il la trouvait magnifique quand elle était concentrée. Se sentant observée, elle leva la tête et croisa son regard, les sourcils encore froncés par la concentration.

Les règlements auraient voulu qu'il détourne le regard, mais il ne le fit pas. Teal'c et Bra'tac étaient installés au poste de commande et Daniel s'était réfugié dans la salle des anneaux pour finir de lire les chroniques d'Ach. Alors O'Neill envoya les règlements au diable et soutint le regard de son second. Juste pour voir.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle jouerait le même jeu.

Il avait encore moins pensé qu'elle pourrait relancer la mise d'un sourire déconcertant.

Il n'avait pas du tout vu venir le fait qu'elle pourrait se diriger vers lui et s'asseoir là, juste à côté de lui – rectification – contre lui.

- Alors, Carter, vos nouveaux jouets sont intéressants ?

C'était bien joué, pensait-il. Le ton, l'air qu'il affichait sur le visage ; tout en lui paraissait détaché, en apparence.

- Bra'tac vous a parlé ?

Ça non plus, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il semblait que Samantha Carter était passée en mode « parlons-en ». Il se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise ; ce vaisseau permettait sans doute des échanges de regards soutenus, mais il n'était pas certain que ce fut l'endroit idéal pour aborder ce sujet.

- Oui. Qui aurait pensé que ce bon vieux Bra'tac s'intéressait à ce genre de choses, hein ?

Elle acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle.

- J'en pense qu'il y a un règlement.

Sa voix avait été un peu trop sèche, mais Carter ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, répondit-elle.

- Je sais.

Le silence retomba. Sam frottait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre alors que Jack faisait tourner entre ses doigts une brindille qu'il avait trouvée sur le sol.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, dit-elle tout bas, c'est que si Bra'tac l'a remarqué, d'autres pourraient le voir aussi.

- Voir quoi ? interrogea Jack en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Les regards, les sourires.

- Ce ne sont jamais que des regards et des sourires.

- Oh non, croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas _juste_ des regards et des sourires.

Devant l'air interrogatif du colonel, elle bredouilla.

- J'ai... vérifié les dires de Bra'tac en regardant les vidéos de sécurité.

- Oh... Et c'est à ce point ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Que suggérez-vous ? questionna-t-il en chuchotant.

Il était sûr qu'elle y avait réfléchi.

- J'avais pensé que le plus simple serait de limiter les sourires et les regards...

Jack soupira.

- ... mais je n'y arrive pas.

Elle était heureuse de se trouver dans la pénombre du vaisseau, parce qu'elle se sentit rougir. Le colonel sourit et appuya sa tête contre la paroi en fermant les yeux.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Sam eut un frisson en voyant le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de son supérieur. Cette conversation était irréelle et pourtant, elle avait lieu. L'atmosphère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ainsi que le murmure de leur voix conféraient à leur échange une intimité qu'ils s'autorisaient rarement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla tout son courage pour lui soumettre sa deuxième idée ; elle n'était pas nécessairement à l'aise avec cette solution, mais elle lui semblait pourtant viable. Et, plus que tout, nécessaire.

- Ou alors, commença-t-elle en le regardant.

Il rouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle baissa les yeux ; avoir son regard plongé dans celui de son colonel pendant qu'elle lui expliquerait ce à quoi elle avait pensé n'aiderait pas.

- Ou alors..., répéta-t-il pour l'encourager.

Elle se redressa et changea de position de façon à se retrouver presque face à Jack, une jambe pliée sous elle, l'autre fléchie contre son torse.

- Il semble évident que si Bra'tac a pu voir nos... échanges, c'est parce que la tension entre nous est de plus en plus palpable.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quelque peu embarrassée.

- Donc..., poursuivit-elle sans oser aller plus loin.

Jack la regardait sans comprendre ; Sam se pinça les lèvres et la bouche du colonel s'arrondit pour former un « oh » silencieux.

- Vous proposez... d'évacuer la tension ? dit-il après un court silence.

Elle acquiesça.

- Je fais de la boxe, reprit-il d'un ton sérieux. C'est excellent pour évacuer la tension.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi j'avais pensé.

A cet instant, Sam était persuadée que le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues serait encore visible à la fin de la mission.

- Je sais, dit-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il reporta son attention vers l'avant du vaisseau, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne venait, puis il se retourna vers Carter.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adorerais... évacuer la tension avec vous.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- J'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie, Carter.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Leurs corps se touchaient et leurs visages étaient trop proches. Jack relâcha son emprise ; si ça devait arriver, ce ne serait sûrement pas dans ce vaisseau.

- Mais ne croyez-vous pas que les choses seraient... pires après ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est un risque à prendre.

Il acquiesça mais reprit.

- Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai m'en passer une fois que j'y aurai goûté.

- Goûté quoi ?

Ils sursautèrent en entendant Daniel. Les yeux rivés sur son livre, il venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- L'alcool à base de papyrus d'Ach.

Jack remercia mentalement la vivacité d'esprit de son major. Daniel retroussa le nez.

- Oh. C'est plutôt amer, vous n'aimeriez pas.

- Je suis sûr du contraire, répondit le colonel sans lâcher Sam des yeux.

Elle crut qu'ils venaient de passer à proximité d'un soleil, parce que la chaleur augmenta d'un coup.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, reprit Daniel. Dans certaines chroniques, on fait référence à Ach sous le nom de Seth.

- On l'a déjà tué, lui, répondit Jack.

Daniel redressa la tête pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la pièce.

- Oh. Oui. Mais je me disais qu'il pourrait être bon de garder en mémoire qu'aussi secondaire qu'il soit, Ach a choisi de s'identifier à un dieu qui s'oppose, je cite "à l'harmonie des choses et des arrangements".

Devant les froncements de sourcil des deux militaires, Daniel reprit.

- Sur Terre, Ach est associé aux oasis fertiles.

- Fertiles ? coupa Jack. Mais qui dit fertile dit...

- ...eau, poursuivit Sam.

- Oui, répondit Daniel. C'est là que je veux en venir. Ach était un dieu plutôt bénéfique en Egypte.

- Un To'kra ? proposa le major.

- Dans les premières années de son existence en tous cas. Parce que dans ces chroniques, il n'a plus rien du dieu bénéfique. C'est là qu'apparaissent les premières allusions à Ach/Seth. En parallèle de l'aversion à l'eau.

- Donc, tenta de résumer Jack, Ach était au départ un Tok'ra qui rendait les oasis fertiles. Il a mal tourné ou son jumeau maléfique est apparu ?

- Je pense qu'un Goa'Uld a pris sa place et a décidé de défaire méthodiquement tout ce qu'il avait fait. On est sorti de l'hyperespace, informa-t-il sans transition en regardant par la baie vitrée.

Jack se leva et tendit une main à Sam. Elle l'attrapa tout en accrochant son regard ; ils échangèrent un rapide sourire et la promesse silencieuse de reprendre leur conversation ultérieurement, puis ils se dirigèrent vers Teal'c et Bra'tac.

- Nous devrions atteindre la planète d'ici une demi-heure, informa le maître jaffa. Les détecteurs longue distance sont en train de la cartographier.

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'un bip se fit entendre. Les quatre membres de SG-1 virent apparaître la carte virtuelle de P7Z-337.

- Ce recoin isolé semble idéal pour pouvoir faire atterrir le vaisseau sans attirer l'attention des gardes d'Ach, dit Teal'c en désignant une ancienne carrière bordée de hautes parois rocheuses.

- On sera à moins d'une heure de marche de la ville, dit O'Neill. Allons nous préparer.

Ils regagnèrent l'arrière du vaisseau et revêtirent des vêtements traditionnels par dessus leur uniforme. Il n'était pas évident de camoufler leurs armes, sans compter que les pistolets à eau prenaient de la place. Ils décidèrent donc de ne s'armer que de zats, en plus des armes en plastique. Trente cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du vaisseau alors que Bra'tac restait aux commandes en cas de nécessité.

oOoOoOo

L'entrée dans le village avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Les habitants de P7Z-337 parcouraient parfois des kilomètres à pied pour se ravitailler en eau ou en nourriture. L'arrivée de quatre personnes était donc passée inaperçue. Ce que craignait le colonel, c'est que l'un des jaffas qu'ils avaient croisés lors de leur premier séjour ne les reconnaisse et ne réagisse à leur présence, soit en donnant l'alerte, soit en manifestement sa joie un peu trop bruyamment. Ils progressaient donc dans les rues du village deux par deux, la tête baissée. Un large turban scindait la tête de Teal'c afin de cacher la marque d'Apophis, et Carter et Daniel avaient dissimulé leurs yeux bleus - inconnus sur la planète - grâce à des lentilles colorées.

Ils gravirent les marches du palais en notant mentalement la présence de quatre gardes armés à tête de faucon. Dans un dialecte impeccable, Daniel expliqua qu'ils venaient rendre hommage à Ach. L'une des choses que la lecture des chroniques lui avait apprises, c'était qu'Ach était incroyablement imbu de lui-même. Plus que tous les autres grand maîtres réunis. Et il appréciait particulièrement que ses fidèles sujets viennent se prosterner à ses pieds. Habituellement, lesdits sujets étaient conduits de force auprès du faux dieu et le contrat était simple : ils se prosternaient, ils vivaient ; ils refusaient, ils mourraient.

Le garde à qui Daniel s'était adressé arrondit légèrement les yeux, peu habitué à voir des gens se porter volontaires. Il haussa presque imperceptiblement les épaules et les laissa passer.

- C'est trop facile, murmura Jack alors que l'équipe remontait un couloir en direction de la salle du trône.

- Pas nécessairement, répondit Daniel sur le même ton. La porte a été détruite et Ach terrorise la population. Il n'a pas de raison particulière de se méfier.

- O'Neill, intervint Teal'c. J'ai compté douze gardes depuis notre arrivée ici. Il semblerait que sa garde rapprochée soit encore plus réduite que ce que nous imaginions.

Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection de deux couloirs et décidèrent de se séparer. Teal'c et Jack iraient trouver Ach pendant que Daniel et Carter se chargeraient de neutraliser un maximum de gardes à coups de zat.

Dix minutes passèrent lorsque la radio d'O'Neill grésilla. Teal'c et lui s'arrêtèrent à l'angle du couloir qui menait à la salle du trône.

- Mon colonel, ici Carter. Daniel et moi avons neutralisé quatorze gardes.

- Bien joué, Carter. Nous en avons eu quelques uns aussi. Nous arrivons aux portes de la salle du trône. Deux gardes en faction. Rejoignez-nous au cas où nous aurions besoin de renforts.

- Bien reçu. Carter, terminé.

Jack lança un regard à Teal'c et le jaffa acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Les gardes les regardèrent approcher, attentifs au moindre mouvement suspect. Ils ne furent pourtant pas suffisamment rapides ; Teal'c les zatta avant qu'ils ne puissent armer leurs lances.

Alerté par le bruit à l'extérieur de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, Ach ouvrit les portes, furieux. Jack eut tout juste le temps de se dissimuler derrière un pilier.

Le faux dieu écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses gardes qui gisaient inanimés, puis il toisa Teal'c d'un air mauvais.

- Qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu troubler l'ordre de mon palais ?

- Je suis Teal'c de Chu'lak, venu ici pour libérer mes frères jaffas de ton emprise, faux dieu.

- Teal'c de Chu'lak, répéta Ach d'une voix pleine de haine alors que ses yeux brillaient. Shol'va.

- C'est le qualificatif que l'on m'a donné, en effet. Et c'est pour moi un honneur de le porter.

Ach leva une main gantée d'une arme de poing. Il eut à peine le temps de l'ajuster que Jack sortit de derrière le pilier. D'un geste sûr, il arrosa le Goa'Uld.

L'effet ne fut pas immédiat.

Les deux hommes crurent d'abord que la théorie de Daniel était totalement erronée. Ach se tourna lentement vers Jack ; le colonel put lire de la fureur dans ses yeux. Mais petit à petit, il réalisa que le Goa'Uld qui se trouvait devant lui était comme paralysé. Figé la main en avant, la bouche entrouverte, le corps dans lequel s'était réfugié Ach commençait à se décomposer. En quelques instants, il ne resta plus sur le sol qu'une masse informe de tissu et de matière organique.

Au moment où Daniel et Sam arrivaient, la larve jaillit en dehors des restes de son hôte. Teal'c fit un mouvement pour se saisir d'une des lances, mais Jack se contenta d'arroser le serpent. Il se tordit de douleur et finit par subir le même sort que le corps qui l'avait abrité.

- Ce modèle avec un réservoir de cinq litres possède des qualités surprenantes, admit Teal'c d'un air appréciateur.

Sam sourit alors que Jack contactait Bra'tac pour lui faire part du succès de la mission. Daniel s'était rendu en salle du trône, curieux de découvrir d'autres éléments se rapportant à l'ancien faux dieu.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, Jack laissa passer Teal'c et Daniel et ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Sam. Elle était arrêtée au milieu du couloir, occupée à vérifier quelques mesures sur un appareil.

- Alors, major, que pensez-vous du titre du rapport que je vais rendre à Hammond : comment j'ai tué un grand maître Goa'Uld grâce à un pistolet à eau.

Sam sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

- N'arrêtez jamais de faire ça, dit le colonel.

Elle leva les yeux vers Jack. Son regard était incroyablement sérieux et profond.

- N'arrêtez jamais de me sourire comme vous le faites.

Il aurait voulu ajouter que c'était une drogue pour lui, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait réellement se raccrocher, mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle comprenait. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire.

Il lui sourit en retour et tous deux suivirent le même chemin que Tea'lc et Daniel.

oOoOoOo

Une heure passa. Teal'c et Daniel avaient renoué contact avec les jaffas qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors de leur premier séjour sur la planète, et ils avaient entrepris de rassembler la population en bas des marches du palais. Bra'tac avait rejoint l'équipe avec le vaisseau et il s'était joint aux deux militaires pour ligoter les anciens membres de la garde personnelle d'Ach. Ils leur donneraient le choix : la trétonine ou l'emprisonnement.

Ma'lok, le jaffa qui avait été le principal interlocuteur de SG-1, prit ensuite la parole devant son peuple et leur annonça la mort du faux dieu. Beaucoup de regards apeurés naquirent dans la foule et quelques personnes semblaient prêtes à s'enfuir, mais la vision des gardes ligotés calma les peurs.

La journée s'acheva par la promesse que dans moins d'une semaine, l'ensemble de la population serait libérée des symbiotes. Le SG-C s'était engagé à fournir de la trétonine pendant un an aux habitants de la planète. Il s'agirait ensuite pour les médecins de prendre le relai et de synthétiser la substance à partir de matières premières importées par leurs alliés.

La nuit tomba et les habitants regagnèrent leurs habitations, le cœur léger. SG-1 rejoignit les abords du vaisseau de Bra'tac, où ils devaient passer la nuit.

Assis autour du feu de camp, ils dînèrent et échangèrent quelques remarques sur la mission. Ils avaient accompli le plus gros, mais les prochains jours promettaient d'être épuisants. Il leur faudrait d'abord canaliser le flux des personnes désireuses de se débarrasser de leur symbiote. Tout le monde passerait, mais ils avaient peur que des émeutes ne se créent.

- Je dois rejoindre Ma'lok d'ici une dizaine de minutes pour discuter des derniers détails, dit Daniel. Je lui en parlerai. Nous établirons une liste de passage par quartier, ça devrait endiguer les éventuels engorgements.

- Je vous accompagne, intervint Bra'tac. Je pourrai vous apporter un éclairage sur la façon dont les choses se sont passées dans nos camps rebelles.

Daniel acquiesça et les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à se lever et à reprendre la direction du village. Teal'c s'effaça peu de temps après, désireux d'entrer en Kelno'reem. Carter et O'Neill restèrent donc seuls auprès du feu de camp.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sam observait les étoiles, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Jack regardait en direction du village ; dans plusieurs endroits, des feux de joie avaient été allumés et on entendait des rires lointains et des chants qui résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit.

- C'est une sensation merveilleuse, murmura Sam.

Il tourna la tête vers elle ; elle regardait toujours les étoiles, mais il sentait qu'elle se laissait bercer par les rythmes qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

- Le fait d'avoir éliminé un autre faux dieu ? proposa-t-il.

- Le fait d'avoir libéré toute une population, répondit-elle toujours sans le regarder.

Il acquiesça et ajouta une bûche dans le feu.

- C'est une sensation qui donne envie de continuer à faire ce que nous faisons, ajouta-t-elle.

Le silence retomba et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'au retour de Daniel et Bra'tac. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

oOoOoOo

Les cinq jours suivants ne leur laissèrent pas une minute à eux. Les personnes à vacciner affluaient, et malgré les précautions prises, quelques bousculades se produisirent. Cependant, toute la population reçut sa première dose de trétonine. Sam s'occupait de superviser la vaccination des jaffas et l'extraction des symbiotes, pendant que Daniel et Jack veillaient à ce que tout se passe bien à l'extérieur de la maison transformée en infirmerie. Teal'c et Bra'tac dispensaient quant à eux des conseils pour aider les jaffas à entrer en Kelno'reem malgré l'absence de symbiote.

Si les trois humains étaient épuisés à la fin de la journée, les habitants de P7Z-337 ne semblaient pas ressentir d'effet secondaire suite à la destruction de leur symbiote. Les fêtes qui s'enchainaient étaient là pour le prouver.

Comme tous les soirs depuis le début de la leur deuxième mission, Daniel, Sam et Jack rejoignirent la salle du vaisseau transformée en dortoir afin de profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Comme tous les soirs, donc, ils entrèrent dans leur duvet, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et éteignirent leurs torches.

Comme tous les soirs, un léger ronflement s'éleva dans la pièce moins de cinq minutes après leur coucher, indiquant que Daniel était tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Comme tous les soirs encore, Sam tournait délibérément le dos à Jack. Les deux militaires avaient les yeux grand ouverts. Elle sentait son regard brûlant posé sur sa nuque et elle entendait sa prière muette. Elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle se retourne. Elle savait aussi qu'elle voulait se retourner et lui faire face. Mais tous deux savaient que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Ils avaient exposé leurs sentiments trop clairement pour pouvoir se faire face dans une pièce sombre tout en résistant à la tentation d'aller plus loin. Tous deux savaient que ce moment viendrait, mais le vaisseau n'était pas le bon endroit pour ça ; d'autant plus que Daniel était là.

Alors comme tous les soirs depuis le début de la mission, ils s'endormirent sans se regarder. Parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour l'instant.

oOoOoOo

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Teal'c, dites-moi que ce cauchemar est bientôt terminé !

Le jaffa esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers le colonel. Assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle principale, il soupira profondément.

- Nous devrions arriver sur Chu'lak d'ici trois heures O'Neill.

Son intervention fut accueillie par un nouveau soupir.

- Comment faites-vous pour supporter de rester assis pendant aussi longtemps ? dit-il en se levant et en s'étirant.

Bra'tac et Teal'c échangèrent un regard entendu mais ne répondirent pas. Jack haussa les épaules et se dirigea à l'arrière du vaisseau, de mauvaise humeur.

Il savait que le voyage n'était pas la seule chose qui jouait sur son impatience. Le fait de se trouver dans cet espace restreint avec Carter n'aidait certainement pas. Et puis il y avait la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite. Inattendue. A la fois terriblement tentante et incroyablement dérangeante. L'accepter serait combler un désir de longue date, mais ce serait aussi accepter que sa relation avec elle ne soit que l'histoire d'une nuit. Sans compter que la façon dont les choses se passeraient seraient plus qu'étrange. Comment s'y prendraient-ils ? Il viendrait sonner chez elle un soir, ils se sauteraient dessus, puis plus rien ?

Jack O'Neill n'était pas fleur bleue, mais il aimait à penser qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une attraction physique entre Carter et lui. Et même si le fait de franchir le pas était plus que tentant, il savait au fond de lui que ça n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Pas de cette façon en tous cas. Donc, il devait aller trouver Carter pour le lui dire.

Retour à la case départ.

Un étrange sentiment, qu'il identifia comme de la jalousie, l'envahit lorsqu'il vit Sam rire avec Daniel. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ; ces deux-là avaient une relation frère-sœur plus concrète que s'ils l'étaient vraiment. Mais le fait de voir Sam rire avec un homme plus jeune et plus intelligent que lui lui fit peur. Il réalisa qu'il pouvait la perdre.

- Le voyage a l'air bien plus drôle de ce côté-ci du vaisseau ! lança-t-il avec une bonne humeur tout à fait feinte.

Sam et Daniel tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Je peux rire aussi ?

- Daniel et moi repensions à la façon dont on avait vaincu ce Goa'Uld. On a utilisé tellement d'armes sophistiquées auparavant. Qui aurait cru qu'un pistolet à eau pourrait suffire ?

Ses joues étaient rosies, ses yeux brillaient et son visage irradiait encore des éclats de rire qu'elle venait d'avoir. Jack ne put que sourire ; il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce qu'elle avait dit et il n'était pas certain que ça l'aurait vraiment fait rire, mais le seul fait de voir le visage de Sam aussi lumineux lui suffisait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle, même si en cet instant précis, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir renoncer à la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je me demandais, Daniel. Avez-vous parlé de votre théorie concernant Ach à Bra'tac ? Vous savez, tout ce truc de docteur Jekyll et mister Hyde ?

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils.

- Non. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter ces derniers jours.

Jack lui adressa un regard appuyé. Les yeux de Daniel passèrent de Jack à Sam, puis revinrent sur Jack.

- Oh, articula-t-il en réalisant que Jack souhaitait s'entretenir avec Sam. C'est une bonne idée, je pense que je vais aller lui en parler tout de suite, reprit-il en quittant la pièce.

Sam le regarda partir et retroussa le nez.

- Très subtil, mon colonel.

- Je trouve aussi, dit-il dans un sourire gêné.

- Donc, dit-elle en joignant les mains, j'en déduis que vous vouliez me parler.

- Oui. Voilà... Ecoutez, Carter, j'ai bien réfléchi et... Je ne suis pas sûr que l'idée "d'évacuer la tension" soit si bonne que cela.

Sam grimaça.

- Certainement pas la meilleure idée que j'aie eu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit face à sa remarque.

- L'idée est bonne. C'est le contexte qui pose problème.

Elle acquiesça.

- Alors que fait-on ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'en savait rien. Le problème était toujours le même ; il y avait le règlement. S'ils faisaient quelque chose et qu'ils étaient découverts, c'en était fini de leur carrière. S'ils ne faisaient rien, la tension était de toute façon si palpable entre eux qu'ils pouvaient être accusés de fraternisation sans avoir jamais franchi le pas. Il soupira.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de soupirer. Elle réalisa qu'elle était soulagée qu'il ait refusé sa proposition ; les choses se seraient faites de façon bien trop étranges.

- Donc, on s'en tient là pour le moment.

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la tristesse dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. C'était mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- On s'en tient là, confirma-t-il.

Alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait appris à faire le mieux pendant toutes ses années dans l'armée : elle acquiesça en serrant des dents.

**Les commentaires sont hautement appréciés...**


	3. De la flânerie et de ses conséquences

**Et voici le troisième chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

oOoOoOo

La semaine qui suivit vit s'installer un malaise certain entre le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter. Ils agissaient comme un commandant d'unité et son second sont censés agir, ce qui était loin de la normale pour eux.

Et puis peu à peu, à mesure que les jours passèrent, les sourires et les regards revinrent. Quinze jours après leur mission sur la planète d'Ach, les choses reprirent leur cour habituel.

Exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et, de fait, il ne s'était rien passé.

oOoOoOo

- Au moins, Daniel est content !

Sam tourna la tête vers son supérieur. Il regardait devant lui, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle suivit son regard et sourit à son tour lorsqu'elle vit l'archéologue parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du DHD au pas de course, son précieux livre en main. Deux jours auparavant, il avait littéralement déterré un gros volume dans ce qui avait dû être une tombe, et il n'avait eu de cesse de harceler Jack pour qu'ils rentrent plus tôt afin de pouvoir étudier ces écrits. Il avait cru reconnaître un dialecte proche de l'Hébreu ancien, et il lui tardait de pouvoir avoir accès à sa bibliothèque pour s'atteler à la traduction de l'ouvrage. Le colonel avait refusé ; la mission n'était pas terminée puisque Carter avait relevé une forte concentration de naquadah et devait encore déterminer avec précision si la quantité et la qualité du minerai étaient intéressantes pour une éventuelle exploitation.

Sam baissa la tête et soupira d'aise. Elle appréciait le fait que cette mission soit calme et qu'elle ait la possibilité de traîner à l'arrière avec son supérieur. Enfin, techniquement, ils ne trainaient pas vraiment. Teal'c était deux cents mètres devant eux, parce que Teal'c est toujours deux cents mètres en avant. Eux marchaient comme ils le faisaient toujours, à la différence que cette fois-ci, étant donné l'empressement de Daniel, les deux militaires se trouvaient en dernière position. Peu importait : pour une fois qu'ils n'avaient pas à franchir la porte en catastrophe. Depuis leur dernière mission, elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec lui, et ce même si le temps passé à ses côtés consistait simplement à marcher.

- Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu rejoindre la porte aussi rapidement sans menace, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Et en plus, on est pile dans les temps, ajouta-t-il au moment où la flaque bleue se formait au centre de l'anneau.

Elle leva les yeux vers le promontoire rocheux sur lequel se trouvait la porte et vit Daniel disparaître dans le vortex, suivi de près par Teal'c. Les mains posées sur son arme, elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit que le colonel ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il contemplait le paysage alentour.

D'accord, là, ils traînaient.

Elle savait ce qu'il faisait ; lorsqu'une mission ne leur réservait pas de mauvaise surprise, il prenait le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait et d'en mémoriser les moindres détails. Le paysage de cette planète était magnifique : les forêts de pins bordaient des criques de sable fin et la planète tout entière baignait dans une intense lumière orange. Ils pouvaient bien prendre le risque de voir le vortex se refermer devant eux ; ils recomposeraient les coordonnées, voilà tout.

Sam secoua légèrement la tête était-ce bien elle qui venait de penser ça ? Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

- Mon colonel ? Peut-être devrions-nous...

- Je sais, Carter.

Elle sourit en fronçant le nez, comme pour s'excuser d'interrompre ce moment et il lui sourit en retour. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur du DHD au moment où le vortex se fermait.

- Hammond ne va pas être content, murmura O'Neill.

Sam acquiesça silencieusement et appuya successivement sur les sept symboles.

- Vous croyez qu'il gobera mon histoire si je lui dis que mon lacet était défait ?

La porte entama sa rotation et le premier chevron s'enclencha.

- A peu près autant que si je lui dis que j'ai voulu prendre des photos souvenir, mon colonel.

Il grimaça.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il faudrait que je réfléchisse à une liste d'excuses pour ce genre de situations...

Elle sourit de nouveau ; Jack la regardait, content de lui. Avant elle, l'humour était juste un de ses traits d'esprit. Depuis elle, l'humour était surtout un moyen de voir ce merveilleux sourire. Il était heureux du fait qu'elle lui offre toujours ses sourires. Il leva les yeux vers la porte et fronça les sourcils. Le quatrième chevron était enclenché, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisait.

- Carter, dites-moi si je me trompe, mais la porte est bien en train de... glisser ?

Sam releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

- Pas ça, murmura-t-elle.

Devant eux, la porte avait progressivement entamé un mouvement de descente ; le promontoire rocheux tout entier semblait être irrémédiablement entraîné vers le bas. Le sol tremblait et un bruit assourdissant se faisait entendre. Le denier chevron s'enclencha, la vague apparut et la porte bascula en arrière. Les deux militaires se précipitèrent au bord de la falaise au moment où le disque de pierre se brisait en deux parties distinctes sur les rochers en contrebas.

- Hammond ne va vraiment pas être content, souffla le colonel.

oOoOoOo

- Docteur Jackson, Teal'c, où sont le colonel et le major ?

Daniel s'arrêta au moment où il allait franchir la porte menant hors de la salle et s'arracha à contrecœur de la contemplation de la couverture de son livre. Il se retourna et regarda la flaque bleue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils étaient quelques mètres derrière nous, général Hammond, répondit Teal'c. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte.

Hammond fit un signe de tête et reporta son regard sur la porte au moment où le vortex disparaissait. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Cette planète représentait-elle un quelconque danger ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Ils auront probablement été retardés pour une raison où pour une autre, dit Daniel. Je suis sûr que d'ici un instant le vortex... qu'est-ce que je disais !

L'anneau venait d'entamer sa rotation et l'alarme de la base se mit en route. Hammond soupira de soulagement alors que Teal'c rejoignait Daniel.

- Il semblerait que vous ne soyez plus aussi pressé que tout à l'heure de découvrir les secrets de cet ouvrage, Daniel Jackson.

- Hum ? interrogea Daniel en tournant la tête vers Teal'c. Oh, si, c'est juste que je veux être là pour entendre l'excuse que Jack aura inventée pour expliquer ce retard.

Le jaffa lui sourit et tourna également les yeux vers la porte. Ce sourire s'effaça quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le vortex à peine formé se referma sans que les deux militaires n'apparaissent.

Hammond se tourna et leva la tête vers la salle de contrôle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon général, répondit Walter. Le vortex s'est ouvert normalement, nous avons reçu le code d'identification de SG1 puis le vortex s'est refermé. Je n'ai aucun explication, Monsieur.

- Composez les coordonnées de P3X557 et tentez d'établir un contact radio, ordonna Hammond en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de contrôle.

Lorsqu'il arriva derrière Walter, il vit la porte qui tournait autour de son axe. Après quelques secondes, le général tourna la tête vers le sergent.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore, Monsieur. Le septième chevron refuse de s'enclencher.

- C'est impossible ! dit Daniel qui avait suivi le général.

- Teal'c, docteur Jackson, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun danger sur cette planète ?

- Aucun, général Hammond. Il n'y avait pas de trace de vie.

Les trois hommes fixèrent la porte avec inquiétude alors que Walter essayait à nouveau de composer les coordonnées de P3X557.


	4. De la volonté de l'emmener pêcher

**Merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires !**

**En attendant, voici le quatrième chapitre ; il est plutôt court. Je pensais en poster davantage, mais je viens d'avoir une idée qui s'intercalera entre ce chapitre et ce que je pensais être le chapitre suivant. Il est tard et je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire, donc plutôt que de bâcler les choses, je préfère poster quelque chose de plus court histoire de fignoler la suite à tête reposée !**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

oOoOoOo

- Carter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer... ça ? dit O'Neill en pointant la porte en contrebas.

Les yeux fixés sur les rochers, Sam regardait les deux morceaux de l'anneau sans vouloir y croire.

- Je suppose que les vibrations produites au moment de la rotation de la porte ont fragilisé la falaise et ont précipité le phénomène naturel d'érosion. L'ouverture du vortex a créé une force suffisante pour arracher la roche du reste de la falaise.

Jack hocha la tête, passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit un pas en arrière.

- On a encore le DHD, dit-il, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Sam pinça les lèvres, ce qui entraîna chez lui une grimace.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ?

- La porte est brisée en deux parties, mon colonel.

- Et je suppose que ça n'est pas réparable.

- Non monsieur.

Il acquiesça.

- Quelle solution nous reste-t-il ?

Elle soupira et s'assit sur un rocher.

- Attendre, dit-elle d'une voix faible. En espérant que la Terre nous enverra des secours.

- Attendre, répéta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

- Et vous savez combien de temps ? finit-il par demander.

- Eh bien dans l'hypothèse où le SGC ne nous considère pas perdus en mission, dans l'hypothèse où ils trouveront rapidement un vaisseau prêt à assurer la mission, et toujours dans l'hypothèse où...

- Carter !

- Au bas mot... je dirais un mois, mon colonel.

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Un mois ? Mais on n'est pas censé avoir des vaisseaux qui voyagent à la vitesse de la lumière ?

- J'en ai tenu compte dans mes calculs, mon colonel.

- On n'a mis qu'une journée pour rallier la planète d'Ach ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle grimaça.

- On a mis une journée depuis Chu'lak. Sans compter que cette planète est vingt fois plus éloignée de Chu'lak que ne l'était l'autre planète.

- Oh.

- Oui...

Il poussa un profond soupir et se releva en lui tendant la main.

- Dans ce cas, debout, Carter ! On rejoint les ruines pour dresser le camp. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher ; mieux vaut dormir dans un lieu connu.

Elle attrapa sa main en souriant et se releva. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils se touchaient davantage depuis leur conversation dans le vaisseau de Bra'tac. Oh, rien qui n'allait à l'encontre des règlements, bien entendu, mais dans leur situation, le geste le plus anodin prenait une signification plus importante.

Ils se mirent à marcher en silence. Sam était perdue dans ses pensées. C'était une plaie, parfois, d'être spécialiste dans son domaine. Elle savait que son estimation d'un mois était réellement un minima. Ce serait un mois si le vaisseau allait à puissance maximale. C'était sans compter les avaries prévisibles, les mauvaises rencontres possibles et les éventuelles missions jugées plus urgentes. Elle savait que leur cas ne serait pas traité prioritairement si une urgence se présentait ; elle savait aussi qu'étant donné le contexte actuel, le fait de sacrifier un vaisseau pour les secourir était moins que probable. Elle savait enfin que le colonel était conscient de ce dernier point.

Elle en eut la confirmation quand il se tourna vers elle, un sourire tendu sur le visage.

- Vous verrez, Carter, ce mois dans un tel cadre va passer à une vitesse folle !

Elle pinça les lèvres, dubitative.

oOoOoOo

Hammond leva la tête quand il entendit que l'on frappait deux coups brefs sur le bois de la porte ouverte. Il fit signe à Daniel et à Teal'c d'entrer et de fermer la porte.

- Alors ? demanda l'archéologue.

- Je viens d'avoir le Pentagone, répondit Hammond d'une voix peu enjouée. Ils refusent de sacrifier un vaisseau pour une période aussi longue alors que la menace Goa'Uld n'a jamais été aussi présente.

Il soupira.

- Et même si ça n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, poursuivit-il, je les comprends.

Les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face acquiescèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça donne du côté de nos alliés ?

- Rien de concret, répondit Daniel. Les Asgards n'ont plus qu'un vaisseau viable, les Tok'ra sont quasiment injoignables et Bra'tac est parti en mission avec le vaisseau qui nous a servi pour la mission sur P7Z-337.

- Et si on utilisait le réseau des portes ? suggéra Hammond. Avec un peu de chance, une civilisation avancée proche de la planète où se trouvent le colonel et le major pourraient...

- Il n'y a aucune planète à proximité immédiate de P3X557, général Hammond, coupa Teal'c.

Le général joignit ses mains sur le bureau.

- L'un de vous aurait-il une autre idée ?

Ils firent non de la tête et le général les congédia, encore indécis sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

oOoOoOo

Sam était nerveuse. Elle était assise à même le sol, les yeux rivés sur le feu de camp. Jack s'était éloigné quelques instants pour récupérer une barre de céréales dans son sac, la laissant seule. Et depuis ce moment, elle ne cessait de songer à la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir : elle était coincée sur cette planète pour un mois avec Jack, son supérieur, l'homme qu'elle n'était pas censée aimer mais pour qu'il elle ressentait pourtant... des choses.

Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, elle savait qu'il la voulait, autant au moins qu'elle le voulait. Et elle se demandait si les règlements seraient assez forts pour les empêcher de sauter le pas.

Un mois. Trente jours. _Autant de nuits_, ajouta une voix dans sa tête.

- J'en ai trop envie !

Elle se raidit et le fixa, les yeux légèrement arrondis par la surprise.

La barre de céréales ; il parlait de la barre de céréales. Elle se sentait si nerveuse qu'un craquement de brindilles sur cette planète déserte la ferait sursauter.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et mordit à pleines dents dans sa ration, un sourire gourmand sur le visage.

- Demain, j'irai voir s'il y a du poisson dans la crique.

Elle acquiesça, toujours incertaine d'apprécier pleinement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle fit mentalement l'inventaire de son sac ; en plus des quelques rations et de la couverture de survie, elle avait un kit complet de toilette qu'elle pourrait largement faire durer un mois. Elle n'aurait donc même pas l'excuse du manque d'hygiène pour le tenir éloigner.

Ce mois promettait d'être particulièrement difficile.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait avec un air inquiet. La barre de céréales était maintenant terminée et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un long moment.

- Désolée, dit-elle en esquissant une grimace. Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- La journée a été dure. Allez dormir, je prends le premier tour de garde.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas exploré un périmètre plus grand que celui qu'ils connaissaient, il était hors de question d'abandonner les tours de garde.

O'Neill suivit Carter du regard pendant qu'elle regagnait son sac de couchage. Quelque chose la tracassait et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Le fait d'être coincé sur une planète avec un mince espoir de retour y était nécessairement pour quelque chose, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait une autre raison. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et ça l'agaçait.

Il soupira profondément et se leva. Une ronde lui ferait le plus grand bien ; il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et de s'aérer l'esprit.

oOoOoOo

- Debout, Carter, c'est l'heure !

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, mais les referma finalement. Une main sur son épaule la secoua légèrement et ses paupières s'ouvrirent subitement au moment où les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle se redressa à moitié et vit le colonel accroupi devant elle. Il sourit en voyant son air endormi.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Sept heures, répondit-il en lui tendant une tasse de café qu'elle accepta volontiers. J'aurais voulu vous apporter des croissants, mais la boulangerie était fermée.

Elle sourit et but une gorgée de liquide. Elle posa la tasse au sol et pencha la tête sur le côté, interloquée par une chose qu'il venait de dire.

- Il est sept heures ? répéta-t-elle. Mais... mon tour de garde ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle alors qu'elle prenait la même position, les jambes encore couvertes par son duvet.

- Je n'avais pas sommeil. Et puis, vous aviez l'air de si bien dormir.

Ce n'était pas la stricte vérité ; à deux heures du matin, il s'était dirigé vers elle dans l'intention de la réveiller, mais il ne l'avait finalement pas fait. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle, avait sourit en voyant son air détendu, et il l'avait observée en silence. Cette vision était si paisible qu'il s'était endormi. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était réveillé trois heures plus tard, le corps endolori et l'esprit torturé. Il venait de commettre une erreur : s'endormir dans un périmètre qui n'était pas totalement sécurisé. Son esprit fit une rapide équation : il avait commis cet erreur parce qu'il avait préféré la regarder dormir plutôt que de la réveiller. Il l'avait laissée dormir parce que c'était une des rares occasions où il pouvait l'admirer sans risque. Il ne pouvait pas l'admirer davantage à cause de la loi de non-fraternisation.

Donc, il avait commis une erreur à cause de la loi de non-fraternisation. Satisfait d'avoir mentalement vaincu le règlement, il reporta son attention sur Carter.

- Quel est le programme de la journée ? dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je pense qu'il est important de sécuriser le périmètre. Et cet après-midi, la pêche nous attend.

Elle sourit mais baissa les yeux.

- Mon colonel...

- Allez, Carter ! Il faut que vous veniez ! La crique regorge de poissons !

- Je préfèrerais profiter de la situation pour poursuivre l'étude de la mine de naquadah, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous en prie ! Vous avez un mois pour faire ça !

- Ce qui signifie que j'ai un mois aussi pour aller pêcher, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner de Jack, ses affaires de toilette sous le bras.

- Vous viendrez pêcher avec moi avant la fin de notre séjour ici, Carter. Je vous le garantis ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Jack sourit, certain même s'il ne voyait pas son visage qu'elle souriait.

- Oh oui, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, nous pêcherons, Carter...


	5. De l'utilité des procédures

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**J'ai fait des mises à jour sur les chapitres précédents : pas de changement sur le fond de l'histoire, bien entendu, mais correction des quelques coquilles que j'avais laissées, remaniement des chapitres (fusion du début d'un chapitre avec la fin du chapitre précédent) et addition de titres de chapitres.  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

oOoOoOo

Daniel ferma rageusement le livre et un nuage de poussière apparut dans le faisceau de la lampe de bureau.

Epuisé, il retira ses lunettes et passa une main sur son visage en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Ces deux dernières semaines, il avait passé la majorité de son temps à traduire ce fichu bouquin dans l'espoir infime de trouver une piste susceptible d'expliquer la raison du dysfonctionnement de la porte. Il y avait cru jusqu'à la dernière page, mais il n'y avait rien. Pas un seul indice, pas une seule mention. Simplement des contes et légendes qu'il aurait sans doutes trouvés fascinants si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Ce n'était pas inintéressant, d'un point de vue scientifique, mais c'était frustrant, et s'il n'avait pas autant aimé et respecté les livres, il aurait envoyé celui-là à l'autre bout de son laboratoire. Juste pour voir ce que ça faisait.

Il tenta de se calmer ; après tout Sam et Jack ne couraient a priori aucun danger. A moins qu'un ennemi ou qu'une catastrophe ne soient apparus entre le moment où Teal'c avait passé la porte et le moment où eux-mêmes s'apprêtaient à le faire. Il secoua la tête : c'était peu probable. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours sur cette planète et rien ne laissait penser que ça pourrait être le cas.

Chaque jour, Walter réessayait d'entrer les coordonnées de la porte et chaque jour, le septième chevron refusait de s'enclencher.

Et à chaque fois, ça mettait Daniel hors de lui.

Quelques astrophysiciens s'étaient penchés sur la question, et Daniel comprit que toutes ces années passées au contact de Jack avaient fortement influencé sa façon d'agir quand il eut envie de leur faire avaler leur tableau blanc. Ces personnes - il découvrit par la même occasion qu'il ne pourrait plus donner le titre d'astrophysicienne qu'à Sam - avaient établi que le septième chevron ne s'enclenchait pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de porte répondant à ces coordonnées. Hammond avait menacé de congédier l'archéologue lorsqu'il leur fit remarquer d'une façon peu amène que c'était une évidence.

Ils avaient dressé trois scenarii possibles : soit la planète avait dévié de son axe suffisamment pour que même le programme mis au point par le major Carter n'arrive pas à en tenir compte ; soit la planète n'existait plus ; soit la porte avait été détruite ou connaissait une avarie au niveau de l'alimentation. Leur conclusion était qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Hammond avait renvoyé Daniel dans son labo lorsqu'il l'avait senti prêt à bondir sur les scientifiques.

Daniel admirait le calme de Teal'c ; le jaffa était aussi impatient que lui de libérer leurs amis, mais il abordait la situation avec philosophie.

- Ils sont sains et saufs, Daniel Jackson. Ils nous attendent et nous irons les chercher.

C'était devenu un véritable mantra. Pour Teal'c en tous cas, parce que Daniel constatait qu'aussi sage que cette idée ait pu lui paraître les premiers jours, ce n'était plus le cas au bout de deux semaines.

Il ne supportait plus cet attentisme dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le Pentagone attendait de voir si les alliés proposaient quelque chose avant de prendre une décision, et les alliés... Il soupira de nouveau et ressentit de la rancœur vis à vis de leurs soi-disant alliés, qui n'étaient jamais très présents lorsqu'il s'agissait de les aider.

L'alarme de la base retentit et le fit sortir de ses pensées. L'archéologue se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle au pas de course. Il avait ce genre de réaction, ces temps-ci, dès que l'alarme se faisait entendre.

oOoOoOo

_Calme-toi, mon ami._

_Me calmer, vraiment ? Selmac, ma fille est en train d'agoniser à l'autre bout de la galaxie !_

_Tu n'en sais rien, le message n'était pas très clair._

_« Votre fille a été déclarée perdue en mission. » Ce n'est pas assez clair, peut-être ?_

Jacob Carter fulminait ; il était inquiet et donc de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'on lui avait transmis le message, et les pensées positives de Selmac ne parvenaient qu'à le rendre plus irritable encore. L'idée que sa fille soit portée disparue le rongeait au plus profond de lui-même. En arrivant sur la passerelle du SG-C, il parcourut machinalement la salle du regard pour essayer de trouver celui de Sam. Son visage se ferma lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il ne l'y trouverait pas.

- Jacob, l'accueillit Hammond avec un air neutre.

- Où est-elle, Georges ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Il entendait Selmac qui lui disait d'y aller doucement, que le général, son ami, n'y était pour rien et que Sam connaissait les risques en partant en mission, mais il l'ignora. Il savait que le Tok'ra avait raison et c'est ce que lui-même aurait pensé pour n'importe quel soldat. En temps normal, il aurait abordé la situation avec plus de calme ; il aurait mis au point un plan pour aller chercher ses hommes et il aurait conduit la mission avec un sang froid à toute épreuve. Mais en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de sa fille.

Et dans ce cas précis, le général et le Tok'ra en lui disparaissaient pour laisser place au père.

Hammond lui fit signe de le suivre et ne lui dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans son bureau. Daniel et Teal'c les attendaient. Jacob les salua et se demanda pourquoi O'Neill n'était pas présent. Le connaissant, il devait être d'une humeur massacrante depuis la disparition de Sam ; c'est une chose qu'il comprenait aisément.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Georges. Est-ce qu'elle est...

Jacob ne finit pas sa phrase. Il empêcha Selmac de prendre le contrôle ; c'était quelque chose qu'il devait résoudre seul.

_Laisse-moi gérer ça, Selmac, c'est ma fille._

_Je pourrais te soulager, Jacob._

_Non. _

En face de lui, la surprise se lisait sur le visage de Hammond ; il prit place dans son fauteuil et inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- A priori, elle va bien. Le seul problème, c'est que nous n'arrivons pas à joindre la porte de la planète sur laquelle elle se trouve.

Hammond jeta un œil à Daniel en poursuivant.

- Nos scientifiques pensent qu'elle a été détruite après le passage de Teal'c et de Daniel. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, mais il semblerait que la planète soit sans danger.

Jacob fronça les sourcils et regarda tour à tour les trois hommes. Il se détendit légèrement.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-il.

_Je te l'avais bien dit._

Parfois, Jacob détestait le choix qu'il avait fait de devenir tok'ra.

- Où est O'Neill ? reprit-il.

- Le colonel O'Neill est avec elle, dit Teal'c d'une voix neutre.

Et un sourire, furtif, presque indétectable, naquit sur les lèvres de Jacob quand la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit après la réponse de Teal'c fut que les deux militaires s'étaient arrangés pour rester coincés sur cette planète ensemble.

Il se reprit rapidement, sentant Selmac prêt à prendre sa place.

- Je peux avoir un vaisseau. Dites-moi où ils sont et j'irai les chercher.

oOoOoOo

Assise face à des détecteurs qui n'avaient plus grand chose de neuf à détecter, Sam fixait la roche de naquadah avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Les quinze jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient clairement été agréables. La situation était nouvelle, la nourriture et l'eau abondantes, les températures clémentes. La vie des deux militaires s'organisait autour d'un emploi du temps assez régulier, ce qui leur permettait de prétendre que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était régie par les mêmes cadres que pour une mission lambda.

C'est en grande partie pour cette raison que Sam n'avait pas été pêcher. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle avait trop peur que la pêche ne devienne une métaphore pour, eh bien... autre chose. Une chose qu'elle désirait, mais qu'elle n'était pas censée désirer. Encore moins concrétiser.

Ils fonctionnaient selon un accord tacite simple : passer le moins de temps possible ensemble. Oh, ils ne s'évitaient pas, loin de là, mais ils régulaient le temps passé en présence de l'autre. Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits à explorer pour Jack et l'étude de la mine de naquadah était une bonne solution pour se changer les idées et oublier qu'ils étaient coincés sur cette planète.

Ou, plus précisément, qu'ils étaient coincés sur cette planète ensemble, rien que tous les deux, sans témoin, à des années-lumières - littéralement - de toute autorité militaire supérieure.

Et pour longtemps, tant qu'à faire.

Ils venaient donc de passer quinze jours comme ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient été une équipe. Elle se rectifia mentalement : ils _étaient_ une équipe. Des militaires, qui plus est. Aucune raison de passer plus de temps que nécessaire ensemble.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'ils étaient déjà suffisamment intimes comme ça.

Ils étaient intimes le matin, quand il la réveillait et que sa main restait plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû sur son épaule.

Ils étaient intimes le midi, quand il lui apportait son déjeuner et qu'ils mangeaient en tête à tête dans la pénombre de la grotte qui marquait l'entrée de la mine. Elle lui parlait de ses découvertes et il l'écoutait, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu les sortir de leur bulle. Même si, en l'occurrence, rien ni personne ne _pouvait _les sortir de leur bulle_,_ étant donné que les seules créatures vivantes étaient soit des plantes, soit des animaux marins.

Ils étaient enfin beaucoup trop intimes le soir, quand ils s'endormaient l'un à côté de l'autre, un peu plus proches que nécessaire. Mais ils avaient une bonne excuse : ils n'avaient qu'une seule tente, sous laquelle il fallait loger leurs sacs et les quelques réserves de nourriture qu'ils avaient faites, au cas où il se mettrait à pleuvoir. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle se retrouve presque collée à lui et que, parfois - à trois reprises, pour être précise – elle se réveillait et constatait que le bras de son colonel reposait sur sa taille.

Mais c'était involontaire, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas contrôler ses gestes la nuit.

Tout comme elle ne pouvait décemment pas repousser son bras, au risque de le réveiller.

La situation était donc normale ; un peu plus intime qu'elle n'aurait dû, sans doute, mais normale. Satisfaite de son raisonnement, elle reporta son attention sur l'aiguille du détecteur, qui venait de s'affoler.

oOoOoOo

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous aurez besoin de tout ça ?

Daniel se tourna vers Jacob, les sourcils levés. La voix du général marquait un peu trop d'agacement pour un Daniel lui-même peu enclin à agir calmement.

_Calme-toi, mon ami._

_Arrête de me dire de me calmer, ça ne fait que m'énerver davantage ! Non, Selmac, ne..._

Daniel fronça les sourcils en voyant Jacob baisser la tête puis la relever.

- Euh.. Selmac ?

- Bonjour, docteur Jackson. J'ai dû prendre la place de Jacob.

Daniel hocha la tête et se tourna juste à temps pour voir deux soldats lâcher d'un peu trop haut la caisse en métal qu'ils chargeaient – deux autres caisses se trouvaient déjà à bord .

- Hey, doucement ! Il y a des artefacts très fragiles là-dedans !

- Ça fait beaucoup d'artefacts, docteur, reprit Selmac avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Daniel lui offrit un sourire contrit.

- Si notre voyage doit vraiment durer un mois, j'aurai de quoi m'occuper.

Teal'c entra dans le vaisseau, haussa un sourcil en contournant les caisses et rejoignit les deux hommes.

- Sommes-nous prêts à partir ? demanda-t-il.

_Daniel a peut-être encore deux ou trois choses à charger, _railla mentalement Jacob.

Selmac sourit mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Nous sommes prêts, assura-t-il.

Le jaffa inclina la tête et Daniel se dirigea vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Même s'il promettait d'être long, ce voyage lui offrirait au moins l'occasion d'étudier les dizaines d'artefacts qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder de près.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque le seizième jour débuta, c'était un jour parfaitement ordinaire.

Jack se réveilla et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrir le visage de Sam, bien trop proche du sien. Il se retint de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et il mobilisa toute sa volonté pour s'arracher à la vision de son major.

Le réveil était le moment le plus difficile de la journée, parce qu'il s'agissait de résister à l'envie de prendre dans ses bras la femme encore endormie qui dormait près de lui. Il détestait le fait d'être le premier à se réveiller, parce que c'était toujours à lui d'affronter cette situation.

Non pas que ce fut horrible.

C'était simplement plus confortable que ça n'aurait dû l'être. _Trop_ confortable, à vrai dire. Et il pourrait s'y habituer.

Il lui apporta son café et la réveilla doucement. Comme tous les matins, elle le remercia et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Puis il partit rejoindre la crique pour relever les filets pendant qu'elle finissait de se préparer.

Quand il revint, un peu plus tard dans la mâtinée, elle était déjà partie rejoindre la mine de naquadah. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore trouver à étudier après quinze jours à faire des relevés et des observations. Une partie de lui savait que c'était un moyen pour eux de maintenir une saine distance. Lui-même passait un temps incroyable à pêcher ; ils n'étaient que deux, avaient-ils vraiment besoin de trente kilos de poissons ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il décida de s'occuper de la pérennisation des vivres. Il rangea le poisson qu'il avait fait sécher dans une caisse qu'il avait récupérée sur le MALP et il prépara le poisson frais pour le faire sécher. Il songea que quand il rentrerait de mission, il ne faudrait plus lui parler de poisson pendant longtemps - sauf si ça incluait la présence d'un certain major dans un certain chalet.

Il savait que ce serait la même chose pour Sam ; il avait vu son air de dégoût la veille au soir quand elle avait jeté un œil à ce qu'il venait de lui servir. Mais elle n'avait rien dit ; elle ne s'était pas plainte. Elle avait mangé ce qu'on lui avait donné, en plus des fruits heureusement abondants sur la planète. Il l'admirait pour ça : Carter était un sacré soldat. Après tout ce par quoi elle était passée, la torture, la possession par des entités plus ou moins amicales, elle restait forte. Ce n'était que du poisson, mais c'était surtout quinze jours de poisson. Il connaissait plus d'un officier de l'Air Force qui aurait déjà craqué - au moins hurlé - face à ce régime forcé.

Donc il l'admirait.

Et il l'aimait, aussi. Quoiqu'en disent les règlements, il l'aimait.

Il se fit la réflexion que le fait de se le répéter ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à se comporter comme il était censé le faire avec Carter, mais peu importait. C'était clair, maintenant. Ce n'était pas uniquement de l'attraction physique. Même s'il y avait de l'attraction physique. Il suffisait de regarder la façon dont...

Stop.

Vider les poissons.

Concentration.

oOoOoOo

Trois heures passèrent et Jack se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la grotte, leur repas à la main. Il était fier de lui et n'attendait plus que de voir le visage de Carter lorsqu'il lui tendrait son assiette. Après avoir fini de préparer le poisson, il était retourné en bord de mer ; tout à fait par hasard, dans un trou d'eau, il avait repéré deux crustacés qu'il était parvenu à capturer au prix d'un doigt fortement pincé.

Il pénétra dans la grotte et s'immobilisa. Sam était assise face à la paroi, un appareil dans la main, apparemment très concentrée.

- Vous avez encore des choses à étudier ici ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il sourit en retour. C'était de plus en plus facile de le faire.

- C'est l'heure de déjeuner ? questionna-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

Il avait remarqué son air légèrement rebuté. Il plaça les assiettes sur la pierre plate qui leur servait habituellement de table.

- Ça, Carter, c'est plus qu'un déjeuner.

Le léger froncement de sourcils qu'elle produisit lui indiqua qu'il avait attiré son attention ; elle se leva et vint s'asseoir, une jambe repliée sous elle, comme elle le faisait souvent. D'un geste théâtral, il découvrit les assiettes et scruta le visage de son major.

- Est-ce que c'est...

- … du homard, dit-il sans attendre qu'elle ne finisse la phrase.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant le matin de Noël ; ça la fit sourire. Oui, les sourires venaient définitivement trop facilement quand il était dans le coin.

- Enfin, la version alien du homard, précisa-t-il. Ces deux-là ont dû se faire piéger dans un trou d'eau à marée basse.

Dire qu'elle s'était littéralement jetée dessus était un euphémisme. Elle ne supportait plus le poisson, il en était sûr maintenant.

Ils terminaient le repas au moment où, à l'extérieur de la grotte, le ciel passa du orange lumineux auquel ils étaient habitués à un violet profond qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sam eut tout juste le temps de se lever qu'une pluie violente s'abattit. La température sembla chuter d'une bonne quinzaine de degrés.

Sans se concerter, les deux militaires se précipitèrent vers leur campement : la force de la pluie aurait tôt fait de détremper tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la tente, réserves de nourriture comprises. Ils récupérèrent donc tout ce qui se trouvait sous le frêle abris et revinrent au pas de course dans la grotte, mouillés jusqu'aux os et frigorifiés.

Toujours sans se concerter, ils firent ce qu'ils avaient appris à faire lors de leur formation militaire, des années auparavant : ils quittèrent rapidement leurs vêtements mouillés et s'enveloppèrent chacun dans une couverture de survie.

- Ça va ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, grelottante. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau glacée. Elle vit qu'il était dans le même état.

- Ma température corporelle chute, répondit-elle dans un souffle, presque incapable d'articuler correctement.

Elle jeta un œil à son sac, dans lequel se trouvait une tenue de rechange. La pluie était passée à travers la toile, et si les couvertures de survie avaient plus ou moins laissé les gouttes glisser, ce n'était pas le cas de son treillis.

- Venez ici.

C'était la procédure ; ça faisait partie de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Si les couvertures ne suffisaient pas, un autre corps aiderait à maintenir une température corporelle correcte. C'est donc pour cette raison, et pour cette raison uniquement qu'ils se trouvaient en sous-vêtements, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après quelques minutes de frictions plutôt efficaces, ils se séparèrent et s'assirent dos à la paroi.

De nouveau, il lui offrit le confort de ses bras et elle y plongea, laissant sa tête reposer contre son épaule alors qu'il la serrait contre elle. Ils s'étaient réchauffés et les couvertures de survie pouvaient largement prendre le relais ; ce n'était plus la procédure.

C'était de nouveau Terra et Jonah ; leur exil leur offrait une liberté dont ils ne jouissaient pas habituellement. Alors Sam se blottit un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences, une fois de retour sur Terre, mais elle choisissait de profiter de la trêve qui lui était accordée.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que ça n'aide pas exactement à évacuer la tension, murmura Jack.

Sam sourit contre son épaule nue et le contact de son souffle contre sa peau le rendit fou. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui était une mauvaise idée puisque l'odeur de Sam l'envahit.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou du colonel.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix qui était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- A chaque fois que j'essaie de me faire une raison, à chaque fois que je pense être parvenue à me convaincre que tout ceci n'est pas bon, le destin s'en mêle.

Il soupira.

- J'aurais préféré rester coincé ici avec Teal'c ou Daniel, répondit-il.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Sam ; elle releva la tête vers lui et fit bien attention de ne pas plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

- Je suis sûre que vous auriez aimé vous blottir contre Teal'c.

Il grimaça et la fit sourire de plus belle. Un silence confortable s'installa et Sam réalisa qu'elle aimait ce geste tout simple qu'il faisait du bout des doigts, juste là, le long de son bras.

- Laissez-moi vous proposer quelque chose, Carter.

Elle releva la tête, surprise, et cette fois-ci leurs regards se croisèrent.

- On est là depuis, quoi ? Quinze jours ?

- Seize.

- Seize jours. Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste quinze jours avant l'arrivée présumée des secours.

Elle retroussa le nez.

- Je partirais plutôt sur trois semaines, mon colonel.

- Trois semaines, alors. Voici mon offre : si personne n'a montré le bout de son nez dans trois semaines, je vous embrasse.

Elle crut manquer d'oxygène et ouvrit la bouche. Un délicieux frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui. Et curieusement, contre toute attente, la scientifique en elle prit la parole.

- Ce n'est qu'une estimation, monsieur. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est un minimum et...

Etait-ce son doigt sur ses lèvres ?

- Peu importe, Carter. Dans trois semaines jour pour jour, si les secours ne sont pas là, je vous embrasse.

Il ferma les yeux et cala sa tête contre la paroi un sourire satisfait peint sur le visage.


	6. De l'importance de désamorcer les bombes

**Voici le chapitre 6. Merci pour les commentaire sur les précédents ! Je pensais que ce serait le dernier, mais en fait... non !**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

oOoOoOo

Jack O'Neill n'était pas un gros dormeur. Il l'avait été, mais plus les années passaient, moins son organisme avait besoin de sommeil. Les tours de garde et les embuscades en plein milieu de la nuit avaient eu raison de son horloge biologique initiale. En mission, en tous cas.

Il se réveilla donc à l'aube et constata immédiatement que la pluie avait disparu pour laisser place au temps habituel de la planète. Une lumière orangée pénétrait en effet dans la grotte. Il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il se lève et qu'il mette leurs vêtements à sécher. Il faudrait aussi aller voir ce qu'il restait de la tente et du matériel qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

Oui, il faudrait faire tout ça, mais la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était bien trop confortable pour qu'il ait envie de bouger. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa malgré lui quand il réalisa que se réveiller dans les bras de son major était décidément une chose à laquelle il pourrait s'habituer. Sa tête sur son épaule, son bras autour de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le moment.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Est-ce qu'il lui avait vraiment dit ce qu'il pensait lui avoir dit ?

Oui. Définitivement. Les événements de la veille étaient revenus très clairement dans son esprit.

Il baissa la tête et rencontra les cheveux de son major. Les relations entre eux allaient non seulement être tendues, mais en plus, il était sûr qu'un malaise allait s'installer.

Et c'était de sa faute.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, la veille, de proposer ce stupide marché à Carter – marché qu'elle n'avait ni accepté ni décliné, d'ailleurs. Il était fatigué, il la sentait presque nue tout contre lui... il avait fallu qu'il trouve un dérivatif, quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de lui sauter dessus et de le regretter plus tard. L'idée lui était alors venue et c'était sorti. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

En dehors de l'indécence et de l'illégalité de la proposition qu'il avait faite à son major, il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Il était un soldat entraîné ; il avait résisté à la torture, que ce soit en Irak ou sur des planètes Goa'Uld. Et il lui suffisait de quoi ? Quinze jours - _seize, mon colonel_, rectifia une voix dans sa tête - pour qu'il n'arrive plus à se contrôler en présence de son major ?

Il bougea et la tête de Sam roula pour venir se caler contre son menton.

Sam.

Carter.

Une vague de mauvaise foi lui souffla que si le major n'avait pas elle-même suggéré qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuses – et elle avait elle-même avoué que ça irait plus loin qu'un baiser – jamais il ne lui aurait proposé ce marché.

Donc, c'était la faute de Carter.

Cette idée ne le satisfaisait que moyennement ; le fait de la sentir tout contre lui influençait sans doute son jugement, mais à ce moment précis, il n'arrivait pas à la blâmer pour quoi que ce fut.

Et puis d'un autre côté, elle lui avait fait cette proposition parce qu'elle était persuadée que ce serait une façon de les protéger. Après tout, si Bra'tac les avait percés à jour, d'autres pouvaient le faire ; il fallait donc agir. Jack n'en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont le maître jaffa s'était immiscé dans leur vie à partir d'une simple observation.

Tout ceci était de la faute de Bra'tac, finalement. Il faudrait qu'il lui en touche deux mots quand on viendrait enfin les chercher.

Sam bougea et sa main vint se poser sur le torse de Jack. Il déglutit. Là, ça commençait à devenir véritablement difficile. Il maudissait mentalement Daniel de s'être précipité sur la porte et de ne pas les avoir attendus pour entrer les coordonnées. Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur son visage : Daniel aussi faisait partie des fautifs. L'archéologue entendrait également parler de lui.

_Ce n'est pas Daniel qui flânait_, dit la petite voix.

Il grimaça et nota mentalement qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de voix dans sa tête, ces derniers temps. Mais ces voix avaient raison. C'était de sa faute, au final.

Merde.

Il la sentit remuer de nouveau et devina qu'elle s'était réveillée, parce que sa respiration avait repris un rythme plus rapide, et surtout parce qu'elle s'était figée. Il ne bougea pas, lui laissant le temps d'avoir la même conversation mentale que celle qu'il venait de connaître. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire puis détourna la tête, gênée. Moins de trente secondes après, elle quittait la grotte après avoir vaguement murmuré un faible bonjour.

Pas de doute : le malaise était définitivement là.

oOoOoOo

Sam s'assit devant le feu que le colonel était parvenu à allumer pour faire chauffer le café. Elle ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à trouver du bois suffisamment sec dans la mesure où tout ce qui les entourait était détrempé, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Le café était là, c'est tout ce qui lui importait ; elle en avait plus que besoin.

Elle venait d'aller vérifier l'état de ses vêtements ; en réalité, c'était la quinzième fois en dix minutes qu'elle le faisait. Elle aurait tout donner pour disparaître loin d'ici, mais sa tenue actuelle ne lui permettait pas vraiment de le faire. Ses vêtements ne séchaient pas assez vite à son goût, malgré la chaleur ambiante. Elle soupira et releva la tête quand elle entendit son supérieur approcher. Manifestement, il avait les mêmes préoccupations qu'elle, et ses vêtements n'étaient pas secs non plus.

- J'espère que le temps se maintiendra.

Elle acquiesça et dut se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que ça allait être leur quotidien à partir de maintenant ? Parler du temps qu'il fait ?

Les lèvres pincées, elle regardait les volutes de vapeur s'élever de sa tasse, cherchant désespérément un sujet à aborder qui ne se rapporterait pas directement à la proposition du colonel. Et dire qu'elle n'osait même plus le regarder en face ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses se compliquent à ce point ?

Elle était en colère contre lui. Ce n'était pas rationnel, puisqu'elle le voulait au moins autant que lui, ni vraiment justifié, dans la mesure où elle avait été l'instigatrice d'une proposition bien plus intime. Cependant, la colère la rongeait, parce que la proposition de Jack était une tentation trop dangereuse étant donnée leur situation.

Lorsque Sam lui avait proposé de sauter le pas, ils n'étaient pas sur une planète déserte : ils étaient dans un vaisseau et elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer. Mais là...

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ? Ils étaient seuls sur cette planète ; jamais ils n'avaient eu un aussi bon alibi pour enfin sauter le pas - leur mission sur P3R-118 mise à part, bien entendu. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que la situation était déjà suffisamment tentante comme ça.

Une demi-heure passa, durant laquelle peu de mots furent prononcés. Leur plus long échange se résuma à _Je vous ressers ? Merci mon colonel._

C'était pathétique ; elle le savait, lui aussi et pourtant aucun des deux n'arrivait à dire ou faire ce qu'il fallait pour sortir de cette situation. C'était comme si le colonel avait placé une bombe et qu'un pas en avant de l'un ou de l'autre pouvait la faire exploser.

Sam finit par se lever et elle attrapa ses vêtements. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait secs, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention ; ils étaient sa porte de sortie. Elle s'habilla rapidement et revint près du feu ; le colonel n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait le fond de sa tasse d'un air pensif. Sam prit une grande inspiration.

- Je suis venue vous prévenir que je vais aller voir la porte, mon colonel.

- Carter, murmura-t-il.

Un _tic-tic-tic_ résonna dans la tête du major. La bombe était armée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un pas en arrière pour éviter la catastrophe.

- Je pense passer la journée sur place ; je vous revois donc ce soir, monsieur.

Le _tic-tic-tic_ s'arrêta lorsqu'il acquiesça sans même relever la tête vers elle. 

oOoOoOo 

A partir de ce jour, une autre bombe apparut. Bien plus dangereuse et dévastatrice que celle que Jack avait déposée en proposant le marché.

Une bombe déjà armée, qui égrenait inlassablement les minutes. Aucun des deux militaires ne savait combien de temps il leur restait avant que cette bombe n'explose. Ils savaient simplement que ça arriverait inévitablement.

oOoOoOo 

Cela faisait trois jours que la bombe dévastatrice avait été posée – celle qui devait nécessairement exploser, pas celle qu'ils arrivaient plus ou moins à ne pas armer, dans un subtil jeu d'équilibre entre sentiments avoués puis refoulés. Chaque matin, le colonel disparaissait pendant des heures dès l'aube. Sam se rendait à la porte, constatait inlassablement qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, prétendait relever quelques éléments. Ils ne se rejoignaient qu'en soirée et c'est à peine s'ils échangeaient un mot. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de parler, de toutes façons.

Trois jours passèrent donc à ce rythme. Jack croyait devenir fou : il connaissait le territoire comme sa poche, et le fait de ne plus s'adresser à Carter que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été trop loin et il lui en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi froidement alors qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait raison – Carter a toujours raison, non ? Il y avait le règlement.

Les types qui avaient pondu ces règlements avaient-ils vraiment pensé à deux soldats qui se retrouveraient coincés sur une planète à des années-lumières de la Terre ? Rectification : des soldats qui luttaient contre leurs sentiments respectifs depuis des années et qui se retrouveraient coincés sur une planète à des années-lumières de la Terre.

Il sentait la colère bouillir à l'intérieur et il aurait parié que c'était la même chose chez Sam. Il savait que cette ambiance était malsaine et qu'elle pourrait faire mal. Le mélange de frustration et de colère qu'ils éprouvaient pouvait signifier la fin de SG-1 sous sa forme actuelle. Si jamais ils retournaient sur Terre.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque Carter lui tendit son assiette.

- Super, du poisson, encore, dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

- Je pensais que vous aimiez ça, mon colonel, répondit-elle quelque peu vexée.

Il grimaça et posa l'assiette à ses pieds. Elle commença à manger en silence. Le colonel attrapa un fruit qui ressemblait à une pomme et il le contempla quelques instants.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva la tête, les sourcils haussés. C'était leur plus longue conversation depuis longtemps.

- Vous vous promenez avec je ne sais combien de détecteurs et vous n'avez pas décelé le risque d'érosion de la falaise.

Les sourcils de Sam se froncèrent et elle posa son assiette, refusant d'entendre le _tic-tic-tic_ qui s'était remis à résonner dans sa tête.

- Je ne comprends pas, mon colonel, dit-elle sincèrement.

Quel était le but de cette conversation ? Refaire le monde avec des « si » ? Il ne lui adressait pratiquement pas la parole pendant des jours et soudain, il fallait qu'il revienne là-dessus ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas, major ? C'est pourtant simple, reprit-il en contemplant toujours le fruit. Si vous aviez fait votre part du boulot, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Sam déglutit difficilement. Elle savait que la bombe allait exploser ce soir ; elle pouvait presque voir le décompte final et elle avait peur. Ce serait une bombe sale.

Jack était injuste et il le savait, mais il voulait que ça éclate ; ça avait trop duré. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut son regard choqué. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot mais ne fit rien pour revenir en arrière. Peut-être que s'il provoquait l'explosion, les dégâts seraient moins importants que s'ils la laissaient exploser seule ?

- J'ai fait correctement mon travail, monsieur. Rien ne laissait présager l'effondrement du promontoire rocheux. Ce sont les deux activations de la porte qui ont causé le détachement de la roche.

Il soupira ; pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait un tel self contrôle ?

- Alors c'est à cause de Daniel que nous sommes ici.

- Sauf votre respect, mon colonel, Daniel ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Si vous ne vous étiez pas arrêté pour regarder le paysage, nous...

- Donc c'est de ma faute, major ? coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle s'interrompit et baissa les yeux. Il croqua dans le fruit et la vit se lever. C'était la seule solution pour que la bombe n'éclate pas, pensa-t-elle. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas.

- Où allez-vous ?

Elle était tendue ; il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de s'isoler ou de hurler. Il voulait qu'elle hurle, c'était plus sain. Elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.

- Carter, revenez ici, c'est un ordre.

Il pouvait jouer au colonel froid et autoritaire ; il savait le faire. Sam se figea et se tourna lentement. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

- Bien monsieur.

Elle le rejoignit et s'assit en silence.

- Permission d'aller me coucher, monsieur ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question major.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement ; elle était proche du point de rupture.

- Le fait est que si vous ne vous étiez pas arrêté, nous aurions passé la porte après Teal'c et nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de l'activer une seconde fois... monsieur.

- Donc c'est de ma faute, reprit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner, personne ne le pouvait ! Pourquoi cherchez vous un coupable, mon colonel ? dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Il ne répondit pas ; elle détourna la tête et essaya de refouler les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

- Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir Carter.

Elle se figea quelques secondes, incertaine du réel sujet de la conversation. Il avait presque murmuré. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Je vous en veux autant que je m'en veux.

Il releva la tête, presque surpris. Pas de « mon colonel », pas de « monsieur ». Elle ne parlait clairement plus du fait qu'ils aient dû réactiver la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils réalisèrent que les deux bombes étaient liées ; il suffisait de désamorcer -au moins temporairement - la moins dangereuse pour désamorcer totalement l'autre, celle qui pouvait tout faire voler en éclat : leur amitié, SG-1.

Il leva la tête et contempla le ciel étoilé.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire cette proposition.

- Votre proposition était plutôt décente, comparée à la mienne.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et vit qu'elle observait aussi les étoiles, un sourire sur le visage. Et soudain, ce fut comme si l'étau qui serrait sa poitrine depuis des jours le laissait enfin respirer. Il hocha la tête, satisfait, et plaça un bûche dans le feu.

- Laissez-moi vous proposer quelque chose, Carter.

Elle baissa vivement la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il y lu un avertissement et sourit face à sa maladresse.

- C'est une proposition correcte, précisa-t-il.

Elle se détendit quelque peu mais la méfiance se lisait encore sur son visage.

- Nous savons que nous... qu'il y a cette... chose entre nous. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Si elle avait été un peu plus joueuse et s'il n'y avait pas eu cet océan de conséquences désastreuses derrière eux, elle aurait dit que non, elle ne voyait pas, parce qu'une partie d'elle avait juste envie de l'entendre dire clairement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait trop de non-dits dans leur relation.

Cependant, parce que l'océan de conséquences désastreuses rugissait là, tout près d'eux, elle acquiesça et baissa même les yeux, histoire de ne pas rencontrer ceux de son colonel.

- Alors voici mon marché : laissons les choses se faire.

Elle releva la tête et haussa les sourcils.

- Laissons faire ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

- Oui, répondit-il confiant. Faisons comme si c'était une mission normale. Et dans quelques temps, lorsque nous serons sûrs de rester ici pour le reste de notre vie, nous aviserons.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander à combien de jours il fixait cette échéance et elle acquiesça.

- Marché conclu ? demanda-t-il.

- Marché conclu, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Dans un recoin de la tête de Sam, le _tic-tic-tic_ se fit de nouveau entendre. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus rien de menaçant.


	7. De la nécessité d'avoir un bon timing

**Voici le dernier chapitre. Je ne suis pas sûre que cette histoire m'aie conduite exactement là ou je voulais, et je ne suis pas sûre non plus d'être vraiment restée fidèle à l'esprit de la série, mais... c'est fait ! Donc voilà. J'aurais pu écrire encore une suite, mais j'ai besoin de laisser cette histoire respirer. J'y reviendrai peut-être un jour, pour un épilogue ; qui sait ?**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

oOoOoOo

Teal'c ouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard errer sur ce qui l'entourait. Les bougies qu'il avait allumées étaient pour la plupart totalement fondues et il régnait dans la pièce une obscurité pesante. Le jaffa fixa l'une des seules bougies qui se consumait encore.

_Deux jours_, estima-t-il ; suite à quoi, il se surprit à soupirer. C'était pourtant une chose qui lui arrivait rarement – pour ainsi dire jamais.

Il était entré en Kel'no'reem deux jours auparavant pour tenter de faire passer plus vite ce voyage et la monotonie qu'il engendrait, mais il n'était pas parvenu à tenir très longtemps.

_Comment faites-vous pour supporter de rester assis pendant aussi longtemps ?_ La question qu'O'Neill lui avait posée lui revint en mémoire et il esquissa un léger sourire. Pendant les longues années passées au service d'Apophis, il était parvenu à maîtriser l'art de cacher en façade ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Mais dans ce cas précis, il avait des difficultés à cacher son profond ennui.

Il se leva et fit quelques étirements pour dénouer ses muscles raidis par les longues heures de méditation. Il devait accepter la durée de ce voyage. C'était en quelque sorte sa rédemption. Il aurait dû attendre Carter et O'Neill sur cette planète. Il aurait dû dire à Daniel Jackson de ne pas composer les coordonnées aussi rapidement. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser sa vigilance s'endormir du fait qu'ils n'avaient rencontré aucun danger au cours de leur mission.

Il avait failli et il fallait maintenant qu'il paye sa dette pour tenter de réparer son erreur.

Il éteignit une à une les quelques flammes vacillantes qui brillaient toujours et sortit de la salle dans laquelle il s'était installé. Jacob Carter était parvenu à réquisitionner un Al'Kesh. Le vaisseau était bien trop spacieux pour eux trois, mais il offrait la possibilité de parer à une éventuelle attaque. Il entreprit de rejoindre Daniel dans la salle du vaisseau qu'il avait transformée en véritable musée. Il arpenta les couloirs les mains derrière le dos, ne prêtant pas attention au chemin qu'il empruntait. Le vaisseau avait beau être grand, le Jaffa avait eu tout le temps d'apprendre à s'y repérer depuis le début du voyage.

Il atteignit sa destination et resta un instant immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, à observer l'archéologue. Un livre ouvert dans la main gauche, Daniel bondissait littéralement du tableau blanc sur lequel il notait ses idées à l'un des nombreux artefacts disséminés dans la pièce.

Ça et là, Teal'c parvenait à repérer des restes de repas et ce qui avait dû être son lit de camp, bien que l'entassement de livres indiquait que Daniel n'y avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. La barbe naissante, les cheveux décoiffés et de larges cernes sous les yeux, il posa le livre sur une cantine et tendit la main pour attraper un mug de café qu'il avala d'une traite. Il grimaça et éloigna la tasse de son visage, puis il redressa la tête, prenant soudainement conscience de la présence du jaffa.

- Teal'c ! s'exclama Daniel.

Le Jaffa le salua calmement.

- Vous ne deviez pas aller faire un kel'no'reem ? poursuivit l'archéologue en se replongeant dans son livre.

- En effet.

Daniel hocha imperceptiblement la tête, absorbé par sa traduction.

- C'était il y a deux jours, l'informa Teal'c.

Daniel leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

- Oh.

- En effet.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du Jaffa.

- J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas sorti de cette pièce depuis tout ce temps.

Daniel grimaça et ferma son livre.

- On devrait peut-être aller voir Jacob, proposa l'archéologue.

Teal'c inclina de nouveau la tête et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la salle de pilotage. Jacob occupait le même poste que celui qu'il occupait deux jours auparavant, lorsque Daniel et Teal'c l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois.

- Si je n'avais pas eu les capteurs de vie, j'aurais pu croire que vous aviez déserté le vaisseau ! dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire en entendant les deux membres de SG-1 entrer.

- Désolé, répondit Daniel.

Jacob lui adressa un sourire auquel l'archéologue répondit. Au moins, le père de Sam ne paraissait plus être en colère ; c'était un bon point. Il venait d'expérimenter presque trois semaines (moins trois jours) de voyage auprès d'un Jacob de très mauvaise humeur, et il n'était pas pressé de renouveler l'expérience. Il était heureux de n'avoir jamais été un militaire sous ses ordres, et il se demanda un instant si Sam l'avait déjà connu aussi emporté.

Pour l'heure, Jacob regardait l'hyperespace d'un air serein. Fatigué, mais serein. Selmac avait fait du bon travail.

- Souhaitez-vous que je prenne le relais aux commandes de l'appareil ? proposa Teal'c.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, affirma Jacob.

Il fit quelques manipulations puis quitta le siège et s'étira légèrement.

- On est encore loin du but ? demanda Daniel.

Jacob fit quelques pas et se tourna vers l'archéologue.

- Quelques jours, trois tout au plus.

Daniel haussa les sourcils.

- Je pensais qu'il nous faudrait un mois pour rejoindre la planète ; ça ne fera que trois semaines ! Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais...

Jacob fronça légèrement les sourcils et Daniel crut lire un mélange de mépris et de moquerie sur son visage. Oui, cet homme était parfaitement parvenu à associer son côté tok'ra et son côté humain.

- Depuis la Terre, sans doute. Pas depuis Kevala.

Et Daniel se sentit idiot.

Ça ne lui était pas arrivé souvent dans sa vie, encore moins depuis qu'il avait intégré le projet Stargate. C'était plutôt l'apanage de Jack en général. Mais il faut croire qu'en l'absence du colonel, c'est à lui que revenait l'honneur de poser des questions aux réponses apparemment évidentes pour le reste de la galaxie. C'est pourquoi il se retint de poser les autres questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, telles que : _ce vaisseau pouvait-il détecter les signes de vie à la surface de la planète, ou leur faudrait-il marcher ? _ou encore_ à partir de quelle position pourrons-nous envoyer des messages radios afin de leur indiquer notre présence ?_

Il se laissa tomber dans un siège et ferma les yeux. Les questions attendraient au moins la fin de la sieste qu'il avait décidé de s'accorder. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que Teal'c les poserait avant lui ?

oOoOoOo

Vingt jours avaient passé depuis leur discussion et ils étaient parvenus à maintenir les choses dans un équilibre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'ils avaient installé au sein de SG-1. Un mélange de sourires, de regards et de contacts physiques qui auraient pu paraître totalement innocents à quiconque les aurait surpris, mais qui signifiaient bien plus aux yeux des deux soldats.

Parfois, leurs mains se frôlaient plus qu'elles n'auraient dû, leurs corps se touchaient au moment où ils s'allongeaient en silence pour dormir et il pouvait arriver que la tête de Sam vienne trouver asile dans le creux du cou de son colonel lorsqu'ils étaient assis là, contre un arbre, aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Ils se l'étaient promis et ils n'étaient pas revenus dessus. Ils ne discuteraient pas de nouveau de leurs relations ; l'accord qu'ils avaient passé était définitif.

Peu précis en terme de délai, mais définitif.

Lorsque Sam ne put plus prétendre qu'elle avait encore quoi que ce soit à analyser/relever/observer aux abords de la porte ou de la mine, elle eut peur que sa soudaine oisiveté ne la conduise à accepter la proposition que son colonel avait renouvelée des dizaines de fois. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour aller pêcher avec lui, pour toutes les raisons qu'elle avait déjà tournées et retournées dans sa tête des milliers de fois depuis le début de leur exil. D'autant plus qu'elle se sentait plus que jamais frustrée et qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la volonté de résister s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Très vite cependant, elle découvrit que la frustration était pour elle une inépuisable source de créativité.

En une journée, elle était parvenue à construire un abris et une table. Le lendemain, elle ajouta un foyer pour le feu et même un banc, qu'elle plaça sous leur arbre.

_Non_, elle ne venait pas de frissonner en pensant que c'était _leur_ arbre.

Le vingtième soir arriva donc et comme tous les soirs, ils s'assirent au coin du feu, bien trop proches l'un de l'autre – mais honnêtement, qui irait le rapporter aux autorités militaires ?

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et Jack pensa qu'il était proprement incroyable qu'ils trouvent encore des sujets de conversation inédits après ces... il perdit un instant le fil de ce que lui disait Sam pour se concentrer sur un exercice de calcul mental... trente-six jours. Trente-cinq, si l'on voulait être précis, mais il était déjà vingt-trois heures.

Il tourna la tête vers son second, recula presque en constatant qu'elle était _vraiment_ bien plus proche qu'elle n'aurait dû, et il afficha un léger sourire sur son visage. Elle s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils devant ce sourire énigmatique et le regard qui l'accompagnait. Un sourire et un regard. Elle pensa que décidément, leur relation semblait pouvoir être réduite à ça. Il était évident que l'air qu'arborait le colonel n'avait pas de lien avec ce qu'elle lui disait – une sombre histoire de robe à paillettes que son père avait voulu qu'elle porte quand elle avait cinq ans.

Jack continuait à la regarder en souriant ; il n'avait aucun idée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui répondre et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Elle fronçait toujours légèrement les sourcils et il savait qu'en temps normal, elle aurait accompagné cette interrogation non-verbale d'un _Mon colonel ?_ Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il faut dire que les grades avaient eu tendance à s'effacer ces derniers temps. Elle ne ponctuait plus toutes ses phrases de _Monsieur_ ou de _Mon colonel._ Ça lui arrivait encore ; il fallait bien sauver les apparences et maintenir l'équilibre, mais pas aussi souvent qu'elle aurait dû. Et aussi dangereux que ce fut, il était en train de s'y habituer doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

- Le fait que nous soyons coincés ici depuis trente-six jours.

Elle détourna le regard, perdue dans ses pensées. Jack aurait pu parier qu'elle se livrait aux mêmes calculs que ceux qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, à ceci près qu'ils lui fallu trois fois moins de temps pour les résoudre ; c'était Carter après tout.

- Trente-cinq, corrigea-t-elle.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter, il est plus de vingt-trois heures !

Elle sourit et baissa la tête.

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Trente-six jours. Et c'est ça qui vous fait sourire ?

- Je me disais que j'étais à peu près sûr de rester coincé ici pour le reste de ma vie, alors...

Elle redressa la tête et fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Et c'est ça qui vous fait...

Jack roula les yeux. Sérieusement, elle lui faisait ce coup-là ? Elle n'était pas censée être la plus intelligente des deux ? Si le cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, il fallait passer à l'action. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et il s'écarta avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

- Oh... murmura-t-elle alors qu'un sourire et un léger rougissement apparaissaient au moment où elle réalisait où il venait en venir. C'est le moment où nous sommes censés aviser, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit en retour et fut presque surpris lorsqu'elle combla de nouveau l'espace qui les séparait. Le baiser qu'elle lui offrit n'avait rien de timide. Il traduisait la frustration et l'envie qui s'étaient accumulées au fil des années.

Quand Jack répondit à son baiser, le côté rationnel de Sam lui signala que les secours avaient encore largement le temps d'arriver, mais la sensation des mains de Jack sur son corps - comment cet homme faisait-il pour la caresser à tous ces endroits en même temps avec seulement deux mains ? - firent taire la voix de la raison. Cette voix ne revint pas, plus tard cette nuit-là, lorsqu'elle s'abandonna complètement à lui, pas plus qu'elle ne réapparut le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla nue dans ses bras.

oOoOoOo

Elle avait réellement l'intention d'aller pêcher, maintenant que _pêcher_ ne signifiait rien d'autre que _pêcher_. Il le lui avait proposé vers onze heures et elle avait accepté, après qu'ils aient _avisé _deux autres fois.

Sam sourit en constatant combien leur relation, en plus de pouvoir être résumée à des regards et des sourires, comptait de non-dits et de métaphores.

Le fait était qu'il était quatorze heures et qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu un poisson. Mais était-ce de sa faute si Jack – _Jack_ – ne cessait de l'embrasser et que ses baisers, qui étaient réellement addictifs, les conduisaient à, eh bien, _aviser_ ?

A nouveau.

Dans la clairière.

Contre cet arbre qui borde la côté.

Sur les rochers.

Au moins, ils se rapprochaient de la mer.

Allongé sur le matelas de sol de Sam – elle avait sciemment emporté son matelas de sol, alors qu'elle ne vienne pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'idée derrière la tête – Jack enlaçait le corps de son major, un sourire satisfait peint sur le visage. Il la sentit somnoler dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Toute cette situation lui semblait juste parfaite. Il avait le sentiment que tout était à la bonne place. Il tendit le bras pour atteindre la couverture qu'il avait apportée – d'accord, lui aussi avait une idée derrière la tête – et il couvrit leurs deux corps. Suite à quoi il soupira d'aise. Il ne savait pas si le fait d'avoir autant attendu rendait les choses meilleures, mais il savait que ça valait le coup. Il sentit le sommeil le gagner et il s'endormit en resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte autour de Sam.

oOoOoOo

- Vous les avez repérés ?

Daniel venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la salle de contrôle en entendant le message diffusé par Jacob via le système de communication interne du vaisseau.

- J'ai repéré deux signatures énergétiques, murmura-t-il inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? reprit l'archéologue.

- J'ai beau les contacter par radio, ils ne répondent pas.

Teal'c amorça la descente vers la planète alors que Jacob entrait des instructions sur l'ordinateur de bord. Il fit signe à Daniel de se rendre dans la salle des anneaux. Teal'c passa les commandes à Jacob et suivit Daniel. Jacob prit le même chemin qu'eux quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir stabilisé le vaisseau.

Daniel fut donc le premier à entrer dans la salle des anneaux, au moment où les deux soldats étaient téléportés à bord. Ils étaient de toute évidence en vie – endormis - et … nus ? C'est alors que l'archéologue prit conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et des sourires qui illuminaient encore leurs visages. Il entendit Teal'c arriver derrière lui et se tourna vivement vers le Jaffa qui n'avait manifestement pas eu besoin d'autant de temps que lui pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce et fermèrent la porte, puis Teal'c partit chercher les vêtements de rechange qu'ils avaient apportés pour Sam et Jack.

Daniel était particulièrement nerveux. Jacob ne devait pas voir ça. Ce serait extrêmement gênant et il n'était pas sûr que Jack finirait le voyage entier. Le père de Sam arrivait justement.

- Daniel ? questionna-t-il en constatant que la porte était fermée.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous entriez, Jacob.

Il regarda Daniel les sourcils haussés.

- Il y a un problème ?

Il était temps de faire preuve de sa légendaire capacité à négocier. Quoi qu'en l'occurrence, il s'agissait moins de négocier que de transformer la réalité.

- C'est-à-dire qu'ils ne sont pas visibles.

- Pas visibles ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont nus ? Ma fille et son supérieur nus dans la même pièce ?

_Calme toi, Jacob, il peut y avoir des dizaines de raisons à cela._

_Sérieusement, Selmac ?_

…

_C'est bien ce que je pensais._

Daniel se pinça les lèvres. Selmac et Jacob formaient un duo aux capacités de déduction bien trop aiguisées.

- Ils sont en sous-vêtements.

Ok, c'était un mensonge. Il n'avait pas vérifié, mais la position de ses amis ne laissait pas de doute quant à leurs activités antérieures.

_Tu réalises qu'il te ment effrontément, n'est-ce pas, Jacob ?_

_Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si amusé ? _

_En deux mille ans d'existence, j'ai appris à relativiser._

Daniel déglutit difficilement en sentant le regard de Jacob le scruter. Il finit néanmoins par acquiescer lentement, les yeux plissés. Définitivement trop perspicace, pensa Daniel.

Teal'c revint avec les vêtements et Daniel soupira discrètement. En temps ordinaires, il appréciait Jacob, mais cette mission de sauvetage lui avait fait découvrir un côté de lui qu'il ignorait.

Le côté père super-protecteur.

Et Daniel pensa alors qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place de Jack le jour où Jacob _saurait._

oOoOoOo

Sam et Jack s'habillaient en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, ni un silence triste ; c'était un silence plutôt confortable.

Teal'c s'était dévoué pour venir réveiller le couple – Daniel ne voulait pas affronter un Jack de mauvaise humeur. Il avait secoué Jack, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut – _cette planète n'était-elle pas censée être déserte ?_ - ce qui avait par extension réveillé Sam. Ils s'étaient salués, il leur avait tendu leurs vêtements puis il était sorti.

Une fois leurs tenue revêtue, ils se tournèrent vers la porte.

- Nous y sommes, murmura Jack.

Sam acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres.

- Sacré timing, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle savait que ce moment viendrait ; seulement, ils n'en avaient pas parlé, aveuglés comme ils l'étaient par la chimère qu'ils resteraient sur cette planète pour toujours. Et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Pour être précise, elle ne sut pas à quoi s'attendre pendant les trente premières secondes que dura son face-à-face avec la porte. Dès la trente-et-unième secondes, les choses devinrent plus claires puisqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et que le baiser qu'il lui offrit n'avait rien de gentil. Les choses devinrent limpides une éternité après, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et qu'il murmura :

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'on ne pourrait pas faire ça pendant les trois prochaines semaines.

Alors elle sourit, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Allons rejoindre les autres, mon colonel.


End file.
